Between You and Me
by allyyyyy
Summary: The final war is now behind them, which leaves only the future before them. The problem is, now the future is becoming rapidly unstable. With the past creeping in are they ready to deal with it? SLASH RD Rating is just in case
1. Part One

_**BETWEEN YOU AND ME**_

_The final war is now behind them, which leaves only the future before them. The problem is, now the future is becoming rapidly unstable. With the past creeping in and shocking discoveries leaving everyone on edge, friendships, relationships and faith will be tested and not without scrutiny or angst. _

/…/

**DISCLAIMER: All characters, settings, and magical occurrences were all conceived and created in the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Nothing except the glorious plot is property of mine. No profits are being made from my writing. **

**ANOTHER WARNING: This story will contain some SLASH, as it will be the main pairing. If this bothers, offends, or just grosses you out, you can save yourself a lot of pain and heartburn and just click the back button. Otherwise, stick around. I can only hope not to disappoint. I suppose it's best to point out that there will be HBP spoilers throughout. Though the main story takes place following the impending war the stories depict. Oh and lyrics by the Goo Goo Dolls**

/…/

**I think about you all the time  
But I don't need to think  
If it's lonely where you are, come back down  
And I won't tell your name**

_Ron sighed thoughtfully, settling down into the small rollup bed that accompanied their tent. It had been three long weeks and there was no sign of Lucius Malfoy anywhere. It had certainly been an interesting time spent scouring the area with none other than the prodigal son himself. And though Draco seemed to want to find his father as much as, if not more than Ron, the redhead found he still wasn't entirely sure what to think of it all._

_After all, Draco just showed up one day, slightly off and poured out every detail of his story to Harry and Lupin. The story was then set up to the remaining members of the Order who review each detail and decided that to be sure, Veritaserum would be used. Harry seemed skeptical to take this approach. After all, should Draco's story check out, he wasn't entirely certain they would still have his trust._

_But it had gone off without a hitch and before Ron knew it, he'd been thrust into the wilderness with little other than an old tent from the Quidditch World Cup years before and his wand. Well and of course Draco Malfoy. To his credit though, he'd managed to stay out of Ron's way for the first few days. Silence settling easily between them. When one dared to test it, it would turn into a screaming match and they would fall back into their silent routine until there was another outburst. _

_Somewhere after the end of the first week, they managed to find civil conversation, stilted but civil at least. Then more recently, actual conversation. Ron still felt uneasy as he spoke with the blonde whom had tormented him for six long years at Hogwarts. Things were just different when they were found all alone and with their only companionship the other. _

_He was still slightly discouraged by the lack of information concerning where the elder Malfoy had gone off too. From what they could gather, the Order wasn't the only group looking for him. This only led to heighten interest in locating him. The information the man could possess was endless. With some soft coercion and heavy drugging, it was sure that they would make some startling discoveries. _

_"What is that noise, Weasley?" Draco's voice traveled from another of the small bedrooms in the tent._

_"The rain."_

_"Well isn't that spectacular? Our travel tomorrow will be incredibly pleasant," As is to reaffirm Draco's words, the clouds roared with a crash of thunder which caused the blonde to freeze in place. _

_"Just go to sleep, Malfoy."_

_"Really? You don't want to play chess or something? I haven't beaten you in a rather long time," Draco felt himself rambling which bothered him but not as much as the storming weather overhead. _

_"It's late. The last thing I want to do is sit up and get knocked down another peg in chess," Ron called back at him, finding himself a little perturbed by the continued conversation when sleep was so sought after._

_"Ok then perhaps a nightcap?" It seemed the blonde would not quit._

_Ron finally pulled himself out of bed and trudged into the blonde's sleeping quarters. "Is there a reason you are refusing to let me sleep?" He questioned, fatigue showing in his exhausted features._

_"I'm just can't sleep and…"_

_"That's because you haven't tried," Ron countered before he could finish. Draco shot him a scowl. Another loud clap of thunder exploded above them and Draco felt his entire body shudder slightly. "Wait, I think I'm beginning to get it now. Is Malfoy afraid of thunderstorms?" Ron asked in a sickeningly sweet voice._

_"I am not afraid of storms I just find it rather difficult to sleep through them. That's all," Draco assured him but the redhead would not be swayed._

_"I'm beginning to understand why you enjoyed the dungeons so much. You'd have gone mad in the Gryffindor tower on a night like this."_

_"I'd have gone mad in the Gryffindor tower period, Weasley. Thunderstorm or not," Draco smirked in his direction but Ron brushed it off._

_"Seriously, Malfoy. Are you going to keep me up or can I try and get some sleep?"_

_"I suppose," Draco said in a frustrated voice. He hated seeming to be bothered by something so silly but it wasn't as though he chose such an irrational fear. _

_Ron could sense that he was incorrect in his assumption. Sleep would not come easy if he didn't figure something out. He turned on heal and went into his own room, dragging the small bed the distance to Draco's. He put it in place a few paces from where Draco himself was sleeping and crawled back in bed. _

_"Good night, Malfoy," Ron told him, turning over on his side away from the blonde who was still staring at him in shock. He tried to tell himself that he was just really tired and that it had nothing to do with making the blonde anything less than nervous. And he continued to think it long after he heard the soft hum of Draco sleeping behind him._

/…/

"I just still cannot believe it. Hermione and Snape. I mean I knew she always went for the more brainy guys after her and Ron were a flop but I just never saw this coming," Harry rambled on as he and Draco began the short walk home to their flat. "Though I'm sure that was the first thing out of everyone's mouths when we turned up from France together."

Draco gave a weak nod. Though it was rather shocking news, there were other things on his mind. Things that mattered more to him than the impending wedding of one Hermione Granger to her former professor. His eyes fell against the pavement, deep in thought.

"What's gotten into you tonight? You've been awfully quiet. I mean I know you don't really care that much about this wedding but still," Harry commented, pulling the blonde in closer to himself.

"I'm just not quite feeling well, is all. It's been a long week. I think perhaps I'm coming down with something," Draco lied straight through his teeth and it seemed to be enough for Harry.

Draco let his mind block out whatever ramblings would follow from the other man that night. He found himself pondering what he was even doing. Such a large part of himself wanted to rip Harry limb from limb. But the more reasonable part was biding its time. As hard as it was becoming.

If anything else, the blonde was not accustomed to having to keep his mouth shut. When there was something that bothered him, he'd launch straight into it, giving the other person not a moment to even try and argue in their defense. And he liked it that way. But this was so different and it the number it was doing on his mental state was enough to make him go mad.

"I just hope she knows what she's getting into. And if nothing else, won't that be a grand story to tell the kids? Wait, kids?" That thought seemed to be a lot for Harry to stomach as he fumbled with the door to their flat, then holding it open for Draco to enter, pulling it shut as he followed him in. "Are you sure you're alright, Draco? I'm beginning to worry."

"I'm fine. I've just got a lot on my mind at the Prophet. Deadlines to meet. I'm just going to go up to bed. Night, love," Draco gave Harry a quick peck before ascending the stairs up into their bedroom, willing his nerves to settle.

Harry watched the blonde travel the stairs and up until he heard the bedroom door click shut. His brow furrowed slightly in worry as he went into the kitchen to grab something to drink. Draco had certainly been out of sorts lately.

He'd already been over the possible factors. There was of course work. But when he thought about it, he realized that Draco really didn't have a rather stressful work environment. He'd managed to secure a nice and cushy job at the Prophet writing his own column. He got to spend the whole day picking apart the things that bothered him most with the current state of the wizarding world. It could become controversial at times but Harry just thought the blonde thrived on that.

And things between them had been relatively fine in recent weeks. But this wasn't the first time he'd gone off to bed complaining of feeling less than adequate and more often than not he'd come off as distant and a little uneasy. Something was going on. Harry just had to figure out what.

/…/

Ron gave a short knock at the office door and seconds later heard Harry's voice give him the OK to enter. Harry was sitting at his desk, Seamus Finnegan occupying the chair on the opposite side. Seamus stood though as Ron entered.

"Ron. It's been a while. How have you been?" The Irishman questioned him with a broad smile.

"Just been busy. How about yourself?"

"As well as can be expected. Well I'll let you two alone. I'll talk to you later, Harry," Seamus gave another grin in Ron's direction before moving from the room, pulling the door shut behind him.

"I was just letting Seamus know about Hermione. It all still sounds so mad to me," Harry offered offhandedly as Ron took the now empty seat.

"Tell me about it. Of all the people to run into so far from home? It had to be him? Honestly?" Ron questioned, disbelief was still rich within him, and even if the Hermione ship had sailed many years before when they decided friendship suited them just fine.

"I don't know if I would really call that luck," Harry joked with a short laugh that Ron joined in on.

"Certainly not good luck by any means," Ron added, noticing instantly that there was something more serious on his best friend's mind. "What's going on, Harry? You haven't called me into work in years."

"Not that you're going to be thrilled by this subject matter either, but it's Draco. He's been acting strange lately."

"Stranger than normal, you mean?" Ron teased a little until he realized that his friend was indeed serious.

"He's just been so distant. And he's been coming down with something very often. Like he's trying to tell me something without actually saying it. Does that make any sense?"

"Not from Malfoy. He's never had one scrap of trouble telling anyone anything. Easily putting their feelings aside. Maybe he really has just come down with something," Ron offered, trying to sound as neutral as possible. Inwardly despising the fact that he'd raced over that afternoon for said conversation.

"I suppose that's true. Draco really never shies away from letting anyone have it. If something was on his mind, he'd just say it right?" Harry thought out loud, not expecting an answer either way. "Well I was hoping I was being crazy about this. It just seems out of character."

"Sorry I can't be of help, mate," Ron apologized with a bit of a shrug. Harry hadn't ever taken the time to ever seek out advice on the subject matter of Draco Malfoy. He wondered at the beginning if Harry ever suspected anything had happened between the two of them. It had to make some sort of sense as Harry had avoided the subject all together for as long as he could possibly remember. Ron knew that if he'd come to him, that it had to be something that was seriously bothering him.

"Oh no worries. Sorry I interrupted on your lunch break. I'm sure you've got better things to do."

"Well just eat lunch. What about you? You want to go grab a bite?" Ron asked, standing up and preparing himself to do just that.

"No, I've got some things to finish up in here. I don't have too much time for lunch lately. Thanks for coming down here though, Ron."

"No problems. See you around," With that Ron took his exit from the office. He gave a nod to Seamus as he passed him going in the opposite direction. What an interesting beginning to the week. Things could only get better he suspected. He repeated the thought over and over. Maybe soon he'd start believing it. It all just seemed off. And he wondered if his reason as to why wouldn't come from the blonde in question. Too often things seemed to come back to Draco and it was beginning to wear on him. Somehow he'd managed to occupy a permanent spot in the back of Ron's mind and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shake the thoughts loose.

/…/

_It had been four weeks and five days since they'd found themselves thrust into the middle of no where and more recently they seemed to creep by at such a slow pace that it was enough to drive Draco mad. Somewhere between things being downright awkward to then bearable, they had gone swiftly back to uncomfortable and hadn't moved since. It wasn't that he was concerned, he was just getting very bored._

_Draco was currently lounging on the tiny sofa that the tent afforded. He could remember tents like this though his was nothing so drab and sparse. It had reminded him very much of the sitting rooms at Malfoy Manor. Elegant and suave, but not quite something you were comfortable sitting on. He found that part of him preferred the informality of being able to put his feet up on the table and just sit. Perhaps it was just too much time spent with Weasley who ate like a pig and lived like one too. He chalked it up to bad influences._

_He was humming quietly to himself when the flap of the tent was lifted. He had barely even let his eyes drift to the doorway before realizing that Ron was angry. His entire face was beginning to reach a pink color and his eyes were almost reduced to slits, staring angrily in Draco's direction._

_"Malfoy, is this my jumper? The one that I found tossed over a branch in the woods?" He questioned instantly, firing up slightly more when Draco didn't as much as flinch at his tone._

_"It would seem that way, wouldn't it? Surely you would know your own clothing."_

_"Well yes I would, especially when they turn up missing and then are recovered in a most unlikely place," Ron fumed at the nonplussed blonde._

_"You have always been slightly absentminded," Draco replied nonchalantly. _

_"I have nothing to do with this. You took my sweater and left in the woods. It was rained on and everything. It's more or less ruined!" _

_"Did you even stop to think that maybe you'd done it yourself?"_

_"Oh since I did, I must be furiously trying to frame you just for kicks. I'm bored as sin, Malfoy but not that bored," Ron reasoned but Draco just shrugged his shoulders, standing from the couch and moving into the kitchen._

_Ron watched him seething slightly. He wondered slightly why he was so worked up over the sweater. It was an old, Weasley sweater from years before. It was slightly worn underneath one of the arms and his sleeves were an inch and a half too short. But for some reason he'd kept a hold of it this long and it angered him to no end that it was no more. _

_Inwardly, he could feel that there was something more to it. Though he wasn't about to admit as to what that was and what it actually meant. His mind couldn't help but sift backwards to the week before when things had changed so drastically. It no longer was a chore being in the same room as the blonde. Quite the opposite, he found he rather enjoyed the company. He tried to tell himself that it was just the wilderness talking or something but his insides seemed to be screaming otherwise. _

_Draco had returned and was studying him, an odd look upon his face. He held a glass of water in one hand, taking a short sip before settling back onto the couch._

_"Malfoy."_

_"You can't still be one about that shirt. It's much too small for you anyway!" Draco told him in an annoyed tone, sensing his peaceful and serene environment had thus vanished. _

_"Yes I can! You just take my things without asking and then don't return them and ruin them. How angry would you be?" Ron questioned, crossing his arms harshly._

_"It's just clothing, Weasley. I would just buy another."_

_Ron nodded his head slightly and walked out of the small sitting room. Draco craned his neck slightly to see as to where he had vanished. He gave a shrug and turned back, finding another comfortable position. Just as he had, footsteps were heard and Ron appeared before him, clad in a charcoal sweater that was clearly much to small for him and clung violently to his form. _

_"Is that…"_

_"Your sweater? Actually it is."_

_"Weasley, take my sweater off," Draco warned._

_"But it's just clothing, Malfoy. Remember," Ron reminded him viciously._

_"But it's my clothing! Take it off," Draco bit out between gritted teeth, standing up to match Ron's stature as much as he could. The redhead still had several inches on him. _

_Draco's silver eyes met Ron's, fervor broiling in both pairs. Pure emotion flying between them. And then something rather peculiar happened. The anger that was once coursing through them, more or less melted away and the intense stare changed into something all together different. Within seconds, the pair were clutching the other, mouths closing in, following with a desperate kiss. _

_Draco was backed quickly up against the couch, the seat pressing into the backs of his knees and pushing him down, Ron tumbling with him, arms entangling and winding together. Tongues pressed further into mouths. Hands explored. Minds left blank._

/…/

Ron felt oddly like a stalker as he entered the Daily Prophet headquarters. The only thing he had working to his advantage was that Luna Lovegood worked in the Divination department of the paper. With the lack of war-related news to print, they had moved in a lighter direction. Granted Ron had spoken to the girl in a good year, there wasn't a better time for a reunion.

He'd called his old classmate up the evening before and had made plans for lunch. Promising to pick her up at work. Stopping up to see the inner workings of a publication like the Prophet. Sure, he was slightly using her, he would devote his real attentions to her at their quick lunch.

He'd never actually been inside the building that housed the wizarding world's most reliable and sometimes biased paper. It was a very interesting sight indeed. Wizards and witches moving about in a flurry, fact checking and reprinting, arguing over the proper layout and procedure, and even a few who were diving into a short lunch over their desks. Not exactly what he had expected. Maybe he'd been holding out for something more exclusive and important looking.

Luna had told him that she was located on the third floor but the directory told him that the special features section was situated on the second which meant that Malfoy was lurking about somewhere laboring over his little column he was so proud of. There were a few who stopped and asked who he was and who he was looking for. He spouted off a quick lie, asking about the location of Draco's office in the most discrete fashion he would muster.

The office was situated near the back of the floor, glass windows nearly camouflaging the door. To his advantage, the blonde was absent from the office. It would have been a bit difficult in explaining why he'd shown up that afternoon and was then standing outside of his office. As his mind kicked into overdrive, wondering if he would go in or not, he spotted the familiar figure a couple of offices down.

As nonchalant as was possible, he stood outside of the office, casting a silent spell to allow him a better earshot of the conversation in progress.

"Sir, I really need the advance. I have a rather sizeable down payment to make and with my inheritance coming in at such a slow pace, I won't be able to make it on just that," Malfoy explained to what appeared to be his boss.

"And why can't Potter help you out? He's got the galleons around," The thick necked man, apparently Draco's editor, behind the desk asked. There was a brief pause.

"This isn't a joint investment," He replied simply. Ron spaced out for a moment letting the gravity of the conversation sink in. What was Malfoy planning? Perhaps it was a gift or something of the sort. Something that it wouldn't be best for Harry to know about because it would ruin the surprise.

"Malfoy, I'm going to do this for you today but with your work on the decline recently, don't expect another favor until things pick up again. When you first started here you had a bright future. These last few months it's been as though you were bored. You need to get back in gear."

"Yes sir. Thank you. I will work on that," Draco gave in response as the man began writing out what appeared to be a bank slip. The man just gave a nod which gave was enough to imply that the conversation was over.

Ron ended the charm quickly and hurried back off in the opposite direction, trying to avoid being caught. He finally made his way up to the next floor, mind aflutter with endless possibilities to what was going on. Growing steadily curious with each stair he took upward.

Luna was waiting for him at the top and greeted him briskly. She hadn't changed so much since the war. The same crazy girl whom had shared a carriage to Hogwarts with them so many years before. The same girl who had risked her life to help save theirs. It was shame they had all lost contact over the years. The history between them was rich enough.

The two found themselves engaged in light conversation as they trekked down towards the ground floor. Just as they were about to push through the revolving glass door, Ron noticed Malfoy at the corner, preparing to make a journey himself it seemed. He gave a look back at Luna and then to the blonde, making his decision inwardly.

"Oh Merlin! It was my turn to take Ginny to St. Mungo's for a checkup. She's due in a couple of weeks and these are important visits. Is it ok if I take a rain check this time?" Ron spouted off quicker than he could've imagined.

"Of course. Just give me a call later this week and we can arrange something else. Tell Ginny I said hello," Luna gave a warm smile as they parted at the door, Ron hurrying off in the direction that Malfoy had traveled, not giving any care to the fact that it would cause a bit of wonder from his original lunch companion.

He felt bad about lying to Luna and breaking their lunch date but something about that afternoon was just clicking. First the information from the editor and then this. It just seemed too priceless to pass up the opportunity.

It didn't take long to catch up with the blonde who seemed not to notice that he was distantly being followed. Even as he wandered back onto less than populated streets in the city, settling more into the residential area of Wizarding London.

Finally Draco came to a stop near a building of flats that were advertised as for sale. Now he didn't remember Harry mentioning that he and Draco were looking for a new place. And he certainly couldn't see why it would just be Malfoy paying for it. Unless of course…it all seemed to settle into place so nicely, Malfoy was planning on leaving Harry. But why?

Draco finally turned and looked directly at Ron. Shaking his head slightly.

"You didn't really think that you were being very discrete did you, Weasley?"

Even though Ron certainly had, he wasn't about to say that. Instead he closed the distance between them and decided that he should have the upper hand in the situation and he would play it as so.

"What is you are playing at, Malfoy? A new flat? I didn't know the two of you were in the market for such?" Ron questioned, obviously having formed ideas of his own.

"This isn't any of your business and I don't have time for it this afternoon," Draco started up into the building but this did little to shake Ron who followed him right up the stairs. "Honestly, Weasley. You have no concept of not being wanted."

"I'm just used to it when I'm in your vicinity. I should say the same for you."

"Except that I haven't been following you all afternoon," Draco offered back at him, which left Ron without a rebuttal as of yet.

"Ahh Mr. Malfoy. Right on time. I've been over the place with the real estate wizard. It seems to check out. I'm just not entirely certain that it's what you're looking for," A thin, middle aged man approached the pair, eyeing Ron over but giving no concern for his presence.

"No, neither am I. It's rather bland I would say," Draco began in as he walked the small foyer, noticing the other man's interest in the redhead being here. "This is Ron Weasley, an old schoolmate. He found it necessary to tag along this afternoon for reasons I'm still not sure of. Weasley, this is James Blackner," Draco gave a formal introduction as he continued to explore the house.

"Ron Weasley. That's best mate of Harry Potter then. Pleasure to meet you," Mr. Blackner extended a hand which a bit more grace than when the redhead had shown up.

"Yes, nice to meet you," Ron easily seemed to brush the man following a short handshake and followed Malfoy into the flat. "Malfoy, what are you doing here?"

"The more important question, Weasley, is what are you still doing here?" The wheels in Draco's head were turning now. It wasn't as though they had any sort of contact outside of the required bit because he was after all friends with Harry. And it was probably a good thing. What flustered Draco most was that he had the urge just to spill it all. Just to get it all out to the one person who would probably spill it the first chance he got.

"And the bedrooms? Big enough?" Draco continued exploring the house without giving any bit of an explanation to his currently unwelcome companion.

"The master is good size. The spare is a little on the small side but it can be worked around," Mr. Blacker informed him staying behind the pair, only speaking when questioned.

"Malfoy!" Ron all but yelled exasperated. "I haven't come this far not to get any answers at all."

"The problem is, Weasley, that I'm not sure why you have come this far to begin with. We have certainly not been on friendly terms by any standards," Draco didn't remove his eyes from the molding along the fireplace. This did much to unnerve Ron further.

"Yes but Harry is my friend and if you're planning on leaving him high and dry, it's only fair that he gets a heads up."

Draco turned sharply on his heals to face the redhead. "Of course. I'm just so malicious. My intentions have always been to get him just comfortable and then up and leave. Surely you have enough common sense that I wouldn't sit around for a year and then just leave for no reason. Just sit and revel in the great job I've done on the Wizarding World's best friends," He hinted around it as delicately as was possible. He really didn't want to involve Ron in all of his personal affairs.

"I'm sure you have reasons. There's someone else I'm sure. You never seemed to be the type to try the whole commitment thing," Ron was of course just talking theory out loud though it stood to reason. But he had experience to go on, if nothing else.

"Well let me ease your tiny brain of any trouble. There is someone else. But not for me," Draco bite out viciously at him, not wasting any time in leaving the small flat and heading back down for the streets of London. He found it rather awkward having revealed such details to someone who'd rather felt that way themselves no too terribly long before.

Weeks before, Draco had managed to get a little time off at lunch from the paper. Harry had stayed home sick that morning and in a relatively out of character move, Draco was going to bring him some lunch. But when he'd gotten to the flat, Harry hadn't been alone.

He was a little shocked at first to find a set of robes that belonged to neither of the inhabitants of the flat strung across his great grandmother's dining table. His shock grew further when the rest of the persons clothing was found scattered in what appeared to be a trail into the bedroom. What was more disturbing was that some of them he knew belonged to Harry himself.

It took every bit of pride Draco had to turn around and walk straight out of that flat. He threw away the Chinese soup, which Harry had loved so much and just walked. And as he got blocks and blocks from the flat, he slowly began to realize that he had no where else to go. He'd given up just about everything before the war and had gotten so little back afterwards. And aside from his job, he had absolutely nothing of real value that was his alone. And he realized that if he left Harry, he wouldn't know what to do. But everything changed that afternoon.

For being the kind of person he was, it wasn't very easy to continue pretending everything was all right. He got up every morning and went to work. He came home and occasionally made dinner or at least attempted it. Every now and then he and Harry would go out to dinner. Even having visitors every so often. But this didn't change what Draco had seen. So at the same time, Draco had been scouring the city for a new flat. For new furniture. For new everything so that when he worked everything out in his head, he could be ok. At least in a material sense. He wasn't certain what would happen to him emotionally.

His emotions were the only things that kept him coming home each night. He wasn't entirely certain he would know how to deal with the feelings that would inevitably accompany a break up with Harry. He'd invested so much. Changed so much of himself to make it work and it just seemed so unfair that this was all happening to him. He soon found he was only beginning to hate himself in the process. He didn't want it to become worse if he were to experience any sort of deterioration.

Ron stood there in silence a moment, sharing a look with Mr. Blackner. Just taking a second to soak in the accusations it was obvious that Draco was making. That couldn't be true though. Harry wasn't that kind of person. He'd seemed to generally care about the prat, even if it was almost impossible to see why.

Giving himself not another second, he thanked the other man quickly and bounded out of the flat as quickly as the blonde had before him. He barely missed the form at the bottom of the stairs as he attempted to rush out. Thankfully, he didn't barge full throttle into Draco but it did catch them both off guard a little.

"Malfoy…"

"Please don't. I know that Harry is your best friend and you and I are…well not. I'm quick enough to know which side you'll leap to," Draco told him, sounding rather defeated. And on most levels, he was. He knew at this point that there was no avoiding it. Harry would have to know. He would have to tell him what he'd found out that afternoon and what he intended on doing.

"I just need to get an understanding of this whole thing. Are you sure? I mean Harry isn't the type…" Ron started, fidgeting uneasily on the stairs.

"The type to stay home sick from work and invite a special friend over? Yes, those were my thoughts exactly. And lets face it, it should have been a safe assumption," Draco settled into the short version of the despair that was becoming his life. Things just were never supposed to be this way. He could curse himself into a stupor for making such stupid decisions.

"I just never would've ever suspected. Are you sure?" Ron settled down onto a step a few above Draco's. The new information about his best friend was a little unsettling.

"Well the stunning display of clothing leading up to the bedroom was a pretty good indication. Unless Harry's taken to wearing two pairs of pants recently," As harsh as it had all seemed at the beginning, with time having worked it over a little, it wasn't as terrible saying it out loud. Even though it was to a person that would not revel in learning anything on the subject at all. That much had been made apparent.

"Bloody hell."

"Exactly."

The pair of them sat silently on the stairwell for a few more moments. After a bit, Mr. Blackner came out to acquire about his interest. Ron found the whole thing to be a bit inappropriate but Draco answered him as though it were nothing.

"It's just not what I had in mind. I would have to do more work to it then I am prepared to," He informed the man, which was enough, and they were left alone again. After this, Draco picked himself back up off the stairs, dusting off lightly. "I have to get back to work."

"Oh, yeah. I do too," Ron replied dumbly. After such a revelation, the last place he'd have wanted to go, had he been Draco, would've been work.

"I don't expect you not to say anything. I'm sure you can't wait to rush over and tell him now."

"Tell him what? This isn't exactly my place," Ron offered honestly. Even though he himself had dealt with a lot in the past in the way of the couple, he still had to feel bad. A lot had happened since then. But that chapter had all been closed and resolved. It was only right that all parties involved should move on and get to be a little happy. Well at least he hoped so.

"Like that would've stopped you before?"

"Actually if I'm correct, I've been pretty good about keeping a secret for you in the past," Ron explained easily, following the blonde out of the small building. Draco shook his head slightly at the comment, He didn't think he could even spend time thinking it over. That would make it that much harder than it already was. "And I think you should get the place. I think it would suit you just fine," He offered before heading off in the opposite direction that he'd come. Finding himself even more confused than he had been when he'd arrived.

Draco watched him go a second and turned in the other direction back towards the Prophet. It had been a very interesting afternoon. Back at the paper, he found himself with a bit more motivation and began a bit more satisfactory work on his next article.

As his hands just seemed to fill the paper with ease, he didn't notice how late it was beginning to get and even less when the fire in his office roared slightly, announcing that he had a caller.

"This is a new thing. Draco Malfoy deeply enthralled with his work."

Draco looked up abruptly to find Harry's head in the fire. This was the first time he checked his watch to realize that he was about an hour and a half-late getting home already.

"I just never cease to amaze, I suppose," Draco offered back which caused Harry to laugh a little. In the pit of the stomach, Draco just could feel how wrong it all seemed.

"Should I expect you home this evening then?"

"I've got a lot to get done but I won't stay too late," Draco couldn't help but wonder if Harry was checking if he'd have time for anything in his absence. He couldn't help but feel suspicious.

"OK, well I'll wait up then."

Draco just waited for the fire to die down before sinking back further into his chair. His mind was spinning into overdrive pondering what could be possibly going on at his house at that moment. It made him feel sick to his stomach. So much so that he had to get out of the office. He had to go somewhere. And for some reason, there was only place he could even think of.

He hadn't intended on actually going there but his feet had led him straight to the front door, stomach flipping over anxiously as he raised a fist to knock quickly. He almost thought about running but he didn't have much time before the door opened up to a very surprised tenant. Draco couldn't help but associate that look with the same one he'd gotten so many years before when he'd shown up with Harry and broken the news.

"Malfoy?"

"Weasley."

/…/

_The day the owl had come, there were two collective breathed. The tensions that was steadily growing between Ron and Draco was becoming more than they could take. Following their kiss, it seemed that things had taken a turn for the much worse. They'd taken to arguing constantly and over things of no real importance, neither wanting to admit to feelings of anything but disdain and hatred. _

_On the inside though, there were things brewing that they were neither liked or were prepared for. Things were slowly changing around them while they found that they weren't too excited and willing to change with them. This left things stilted and harder than ever to deal with. In fact, it seemed that any attempt at talking brought about screaming and fury and then a rapid change to silence all over again. _

_The owl had come early one morning. They had abandoned the search for Lucius Malfoy. They weren't certain he was close anymore and they were rather certain that Voldemort was going to be attacking soon. Intelligence told them such anyway. Also that there was news waiting for Ron when he'd gotten back home. _

_The journey home had been uneventful. There were few words shared between the pair. The occasional question of location or time and when they'd stopped at night, neither questioned it, they just set things up and fell into a deep sleep pretending the other wasn't there. _

_Draco had found it rather difficult to sleep in recent days. The nights just drug on, leaving him in absolutely consciousness. This left him with a splitting headache in the morning and more agitation than normal. Ron on the other hand slept as much as he could. Anytime he was sleeping that meant he couldn't be wondering or thinking more than he should and about things he definitely shouldn't be thinking about._

_Once they'd finally reached Order headquarters, they were relatively well received, Ron more than Draco for obvious reasons. Harry informed Draco that he had specific news to share with him. And concluded with telling Ron that he'd need to speak with his mother, a sad glance given as the redhead gave a nod. And then without a backwards glance, the two parted ways for the first time in over a month. _

_Ron flooed home to the Burrow, surprised to find so many familiar Weasley faces. Each of his siblings was present as well as his mother. One absence was not unnoticed. Mrs. Weasley looked away momentarily from her youngest son, pushing back the years. Ginny was already a mess it would seem and each of the boys stood solemn and uneasy._

_"Mum, what's going on?" Ron managed to ask, voice cracking, as he was already certain he knew._

_"There was an attack on the Ministry."_

_Her few words were all he had needed. Ron's worst fears had been confirmed and it left him merely standing there in shock and awe. Ginny embraced him fiercely, her tears staining the arm of his shirt. He dully put his arms around his little sister's back purely on a reflex, insides twisting in pain. _

_The family spent the remainder of the evening together before Ron decided to floo back to the headquarters. He didn't think he was quite ready to spend an evening at home knowing his father would not. It was all so surreal and most of him was certain that it still hadn't all sunk in yet. He was still walking around like a zombie, not letting the words take their full effect. _

_Grimmauld Place was so empty by the time he'd gotten back, a single light being on the kitchen, one person left sitting by a stack of Prophets. Ron spotted the tell tale top of a blonde head and mentally spurned himself for wishing for anything to do with it. Draco folded the paper over on his entrance, giving him a silent stare, seemingly looking for some words. _

_"Don't worry about it, Malfoy. I don't need you to apologize to me," Ron told him, holding a hand up as Draco moved to speak. The blonde nodded, setting the paper down upon the table. _

_"How is your family doing?" Draco asked as genuinely as was possible for him. _

_"I know you don't really care."_

_"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't," Draco insisted, folding up the current issues and putting it completely aside._

_"I know you couldn't care less what happens to the worthless Weasleys, right? What a pathetic lot we are, right?" Ron persisted, the color having nearly drained from his face. _

_"Weasley, I didn't say anything like that."_

_"But you wanted to. It's what you're thinking."_

_"Do not presume to know what I am thinking. I am genuinely sorry that something like this happened to you," Draco countered standing up from the table; he held almost a worried look in his eyes. _

_Ron had opened his mouth to say something but promptly shut it and sighed heavily. He let all of the words between them melt away, standing there vaguely aware of anything. Draco crossed the room and stood before him, staring at him closely._

_"Weasley, are you alright?" Draco asked softly, which caused Ron's eyes to lift and meet his, though the redheads were growing wet with tears. _

_Not giving himself time to think better of it, Draco pulled Ron in close to him, arms encircling around his shoulders. Following a similar course himself, Ron buried his face against Draco's shoulders, arms clinging tightly to the other form. And standing in the kitchen for many moments, Ron silently sobbed, the blonde doing his best to offer what comfort he could. _

_Sensing how late it was getting, Draco had suggest that he take Ron back to his room so that he could get some sleep. Ron agreed and showed them down the hall into the room he'd occupied before having left. Draco pulled the blankets back allowing the redhead to climb underneath them, eyes pleading for Draco to stay. Realizing what this could mean later, Draco pushed those thoughts aside and crawled into the bed with him. Somehow it just didn't seem as awkward or strange as one would've guessed. Instead, Draco couldn't find another place he'd have preferred to be than there when he was truly needed._

_Ron nudged himself closer to the blonde, mind not giving a damn whether or not it was right. He found he honestly didn't care. And as he slipped off into sleep, it wasn't a sleep of trying to ignore or pretend. But rather to escape everything that had come crashing down on him. _

_As the morning sun had begun to peek into the small bedroom, Draco shifted around slightly, stopped when his left arm refused to come any further. It was then he noticed it was still wedged between Ron and the bed and that the redhead showed now signs of moving or waking. He settled against his back try to remain as comfortable as possible. He still wore his clothes from the evening before having merely taken his shoes off. He needed to take a shower. He needed to leave. _

_Given his sudden desperation, he lifted Ron's body slightly off of his arm, managing as best he could to yank his arm out from underneath the stiff redhead. To his credit, Ron managed to sleep straight through it, faltering slightly when he was placed back down against the mattress but settling back into slumber easily. Draco crept out of the room rapidly, scolding himself over and over. _

_He spent the remainder of the day in his room and it wasn't until that evening that'd he even seen Ron again until he'd shown up outside of his door, looking to thank him. Draco couldn't take the apology. He told him that he didn't deserve it, as he really hadn't done that much. Ron had tried to argue that he'd helped him more than anyone else had. And in between this somehow they'd managed to work themselves into a searing embrace letting instinct take over._

_Clothes went quickly, as mouths and hands fumbled, getting acquainted as quickly as was possible. Always the more dominate of the pair, Ron had managed with some guidance to take Draco, the blonde settling easily into the opposite role, relishing in the feeling of being dominated in such a way. Apprehension settling over them in thick amounts as they laid in Draco's large bed, not knowing where to go after that. _

/…/

**A/N: Ok note that I am just reuploading. I've corrected a few things throughout each of the first two parts and also note that a third part will be added to the end. It is in the middle of being written now. Nothing has been changed, just simply fixed in a few places. Thanks for the all of the encouragement and enjoy!**


	2. Part Two

_**BETWEEN YOU AND ME**_

_The final war is now behind them, which leaves only the future before them. The problem is, now the future is becoming rapidly unstable. With the past creeping in and shocking discoveries leaving everyone on edge, friendships, relationships and faith will be tested and not without scrutiny or angst. _

/…/

**DISCLAIMER: All characters, settings, and magical occurrences were all conceived and created in the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Nothing except the glorious plot is property of mine. No profits are being made from my writing. **

**ANOTHER WARNING: This story will contain some SLASH, as it will be the main pairing. If this bothers, offends, or just grosses you out, you can save yourself a lot of pain and heartburn and just click the back button. Otherwise, stick around. I can only hope not to disappoint. I suppose it's best to point out that there will be HBP spoilers throughout. Though the main story takes place following the impending war the stories depict. Lyrics by the Goo Goo Dolls...**

/…/

**I think about you all the time  
But I don't need to think  
If it's lonely where you are, come back down  
And I won't tell your name**

"Malfoy?"

"Weasley."

"What are you doing here?"

"Would you think me mad if I told you that I wasn't entirely certain?" Draco asked, fidgeting a bit in the open door way.

"I think you're a bit mad anyway."

"Fair enough. Can I come in?"

"Are you going to curse me or inflict bodily harm upon me in any way?" Ron asked a bit skeptically. Draco had never even visited his flat with Harry. Though it was all for good reason. Seeing him here that evening was throwing him even more off kilter. It was easier when he didn't have those distractions on his mind.

"Given my current state, I'm not sure that would be in my best interest," Draco assured him at which Ron uneasily stepped back and allowed him entrance. "Uhh…nice place you have here, Weasley," Draco commented slowly, taking in the small space.

It was obvious that the redhead had done most of the decorating himself. It didn't really capture one specific style or really any when Draco thought about it. But it was certainly lived in and was covered with pictures. Weasley was more sentimental that he'd have ever given him credit for.

"I hope you didn't come all the way over here to insult my decorating?"

"You call this decorating?" Draco shot back at him with a bit of a smirk. The serious look that was returned back at him was enough to wipe it away. Of course, friendly banter probably wasn't allowed.

"Honestly, Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Ron pushed further, taking a seat, nodding for Draco to do the same should he choose to.

"I'm not entirely certain. I was at the office and Harry called via the fire and it just seemed off. And I couldn't sit in that stuffy little room any longer and somehow I ended up here. Strange as it seems that of all the places in London I wound up at your flat."

Ron studied him a moment. He would go out on a limb and assume that Draco hadn't been too forward with sharing Harry related information with anyone else. And even though it was still a bit awkward between the two of them and the man in question's best friend, somehow that seemed to matter naught.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Strongest thing you have."

"Alright then," Ron stood up and started for into his kitchen, tossing a look over his shoulder at the blonde who had finally taken a seat on his sofa. He could almost laugh at the irony. Though he wasn't sure that was the best reaction to the situation.

Instead of laughing it off, he poured two glasses full of scotch, depositing one in Draco's hand, leaving the bottle upon the coffee table. The blonde did not waste any time in taking in the liquid. Ron realized he'd never actually been around a drunk Draco Malfoy. Then he threw in for good measure that it couldn't be worse than a sober one.

"It just doesn't seem fair, you know? I did everything right. I mean I sucked it up and got on relatively well with you lot," Draco started in between drinks. Ron snickered at that comment. Relatively well his arse. "I just changed so much of myself. It just seemed worth it. And then this. Just goes to show you, Weasley. Even the innocent and naïve can surprise you. I just feel stupid for letting it happen."

Ron wouldn't admit it but he could understand what Draco was feeling so he took that in stride and let himself fall silent, nursing his own glass. Hell, if you can't beat them, join them. And on this path, he and Draco would be trashed before midnight.

"You think I deserve this, don't you? Years of bad karma paying me back or some bull? After everything I did to you aside that is."

Ron shook his head, choosing to carefully sidestep any mention of himself and Draco. "No Malfoy, even you don't really deserve to be treated like that. Though if you ask me in the morning, I will blame it all on the scotch."

"Touché. Though I was already planning on it. Pouring my sad, pathetic life out to you? I won't be bragging."

"Perhaps you should place insults more carefully, Malfoy. I won't feel bad about chucking you out," Ron warned half-heartedly. Truth be told he wasn't sure how he felt about the conversation they were having. It had been such a long time since there had been a real one.

"Empty threats. Your poor Gryffindor heart is already bleeding for me," Draco came back with a smirk. Ron just rolled his eyes and offered another glass to them both.

"Are you always such a prat?"

"No, I think you just manage to always catch me at my best. Most find me terribly delightful."

It took everything Ron had to refrain from severely laughing in Draco's face. Ron had known the blonde a very long time. Long enough to know that he wasn't the only one who didn't always see eye to eye with the once Slytherin. Their pasts considered and aside.

"Can I ask you a serious question, completely off topic?" Ron managed, eyes meeting Draco's after a long stint upon the ground.

"Why not? I can blame the alcohol later."

"What made you decide to come back after what happened that night with Dumbledore? You could've stayed hidden," Ron felt strange never having asked these questions before. But he'd just made his own assumptions and they'd called a silent truce against bring Draco's past into their present.

"And then never returned back again. I knew that I'd made my mistakes but it unfortunately became time that I lived up to them. Besides, I'd not actually done anything too terrible. Yes, I had let the Death Eaters in the castle but they were easily taken care of. My only real crime was that I'd attempted murder of the headmaster and Snape had taken that for me. Besides, it was pretty obvious I was just a pawn. One of the many," He concluded bitterly, letting the scotch wash down his throat.

Ron sat thoughtful for a moment and supposed it made sense. It just wouldn't have been an easy decision. Everyone was pitted against you already and then to top that off, any credibility you had was shot as Snape was even more despised. It was a tough spot but he had to feel some sort of respect in the decision to come back and help out in the ways that Draco had. Or maybe it was just the alcohol talking.

It was hours later and both of them could feel the alcohol starting to surge through their veins as Draco topped off both of their glasses with the last of the scotch. He shook the bottle a second before letting it roll off his fingers and onto the floor beside him. He didn't quite remember how they had both gotten onto the ground versus the furniture.

"No, no. You have to admit that song was catchy," Draco slurred out, taking a sip from his glass, giving no mind to the lack of taste the beverage now held. The tune had begun vibrating lightly in the back of his throat.

"I will give you that. How long did you spend working on that by the way?"

"Actually only a few hours. Yes once I had a general idea, it was rather easy to get it all to fall into place."

"I'd be lying if I said I was impressed," Ron smirked at him, taking a larger gulp from his glass.

"Oh say what you want but when it came to creativity, I took the cake," Draco spouted off in a haughty tone. Ron just shook his head with a bit of a laugh. "I find this not to be a laughing matter. Just yet another chance for you to embrace my superior wit."

"Superior wit my arse. You just had more spare time than I did," Ron teased back which rewarded him a glare. Or what would've appeared to be a glare had their alcohol levels not been so incredibly high.

"I beg to differ. I would've finished at the top of the class just behind Granger had I had the chance. Things just got in the way. Spare time was not in an abundance," Draco defended, sealing his point with a long drink. Things would've been a lot different had they all finished school. The only of the bunch to go back had of course been Hermione. She'd had too many plans to just leave her schooling at the level she had. As for the others, well they'd gained enough in the face of battle to find that anything they'd learn in a classroom would be menial in comparison.

They were silent a moment, both of them letting it all sort of sink in. Draco soon noticed Ron eyeing his left arm with what appeared to be morbid curiosity. It didn't take two guesses as to why. First with his questioning earlier and just the shared past. When things had happened between them before, they were very careful to avoid anything concerning Draco's mark. It was still a dangerous time for a Death Eater defect. Draco set his glass down and slipped off his robes, letting them fall atop the sofa. He then set about rolling up the sleeves to the sweater he wore beneath it. Where one might expect the pale skin to lie unmarred, a dark outline fell.

Ron held his gaze upon the mark for a long while. He actually never had any time to take a good look at what one actually looked like. Especially now since most of the former Death Eaters were either locked up or dead. With very few exceptions to the rule, and one was sitting just beside him. He let his curiosity get the better of him and he moved his fingertips along the mark, following along the contours, out to the tip of tongue of the snake.

Draco did nothing but sit and watch him, feeling slightly breathless. He hadn't ever encouraged much attention in the way of his scar. Firstly because most would not understand what he'd been through in that situation. Secondly because it was the past and it seemed to trudge up too many bad memories along the way. But it didn't seem to bother him as Ron inspected it very thoroughly. Both pairs of eyes never leaving the dark mark, seemingly understanding the great impact it had made on Draco's life and then in turn Ron's as well.

"Were you very scared that night?" Ron asked, throat sounding a bit hoarse, his body moving closer to Draco's.

"Petrified," Draco responded softly, gravitating towards the redhead as well, all sense of judgement drowning hopelessly in the pool of scotch and memory.

"I'm sorry," Ron's breath crept across Draco's cheek, the blonde's eyes fluttering shut then open again at the sensation.

"Nothing you could've done. It was my fate. Perhaps like this," Draco trailed off as both of them gave in to the desire slowly building between them.

Their mouths crashed together in a drunken clank that seemed to cause little bother at all. They rebounded quickly though and wasted not a second to become better acquainted with the other, washing away the lost years as though it were nothing. Not a single thought that the person on the other end of the kiss was who they were. No worries at all in fact.

It turned into such a natural thing, clothes slowly being discarded, cups crashing over spilling their contents over the carpet. Mouths growing sloppy as their persistent need began to grow. It wasn't until now that it occurred to Ron that he hadn't exactly been too well versed the last time and nothing had changed since then. And that had been years before. Draco sensed the unease that fell between them and mistook it.

"I'm sorry…"

"No, it's fine. I just haven't done _this_ since…" Ron trailed off, leaning back a little, lifting his weight from the blonde.

"Oh. Then just let me," Draco spoke softly, eyes fascinated upon his fingers as they began to undo the belt of Ron's pants.

Ron's breath hitched in his throat as nimble fingers slipped through the button on his pants, descending further. To add to the sensation growing as Draco's fingers began to work over the growing bulge in his pants, Draco's lips ghosted across his shoulder, moving easily up and upon his neck.

Draco took this in stride and lifted his own body up and over to straddle Ron's easily. Both hands began to tug lightly against the pants he still wore, sliding them down and off, letting them land in a pile elsewhere. As the blonde's fingers began to work at removing his own pants, his neck was swiftly assaulted, causing his own ministrations to falter, a soft moan emitted from the back of his throat.

Soon Draco had managed to remove all of the clothing that remained in the way and with the help of a quick charm, prepared Ron and himself for what would follow next. He lifted himself up and then slowly came back down upon Ron, bringing the two of them together. Ron's arms instantly reached around, his fingers digging slightly into the skin above Draco's shoulder blades, pulling the two of them as close as they could possibly manage.

Both of Draco's hands pushed against the couch, falling upon both sides of Ron's head, his gray eyes masked, mouth fumbling against the other. Ron's thrusts started out slowly and unsure, his initial concern being that of Draco. But soon as he learned he wasn't the only one enjoying any of this, he picked the pace up, drawing deeper moans from his companion, which only pushed him closer to the edge. As quick as it had come, Ron could feel himself slipping close to the edge, nails digging deeper into Draco's back. And in their euphoria, Ron finished himself off, the action sending Draco over the edge as well. Out of pure impulse, he more or less collapsed against the other body; leaving Ron still buried inside of him.

"Pretty damn good for an amateur," Draco muttered breathlessly against Ron's ear. This fixed something of a smile upon Ron's lips as he loosened his grip, letting their breathing fall into a mutual rhythm, sleep wasting no time in taking them both.

/…/

_There was a moment where Ron wondered if he was insane. If he had finally actually gone over the deep end to where he would not return. He had to have to be actually considering confessing some sort of feelings to the least likely person. Sitting nervously at the table in Grimmauld Place, he tapped his fingers lightly on the table, feeling more anxious than he had since the war had ended months before. _

_And instead of joining in all of the festivities, Ron had stepped back and taken the time he needed to get his mind cleared out and to figure out what he was actually doing in the process. He'd somewhere along the way found himself in an interesting relationship of sorts with Draco Malfoy. The kind that he still couldn't exactly explain. Which would be difficult, as he would have to try in a few short hours when he returned with Harry from France on some minor follow up cases. Mainly the spotting of Draco's father. _

_He found himself surprisingly upbeat. There had been moments in the months before when he became baffled as to how he'd manage to play enemy to the blonde back at school. They just clicked so well. Opposite in so many ways, but it seemed to work. Or at least this was what Ron had hoped to impress upon the blonde. He still had a lingering feeling of it all being utterly foolish but he'd pushed it aside. There had to be something there. _

_Letting these thoughts captivate him for a moment, he let the entrance of the person in question. It wasn't until Harry had more or less jumped up and down in his face that he realized that they were back and early. He stood uneasily to meet the pair of them. Giving Harry a broad hug. Just before he could say anything to Draco, Harry told him that there was something he had to tell him. _

_Ron stepped back a bit, giving him room while Harry shifted a little uneasily looking for the words. Draco just refused to meet his gaze period. _

_"I wanted to tell you first because you're my best friend and I didn't want you to find out after the fact. But some things changed in France and Draco and I are together. I hope you can try and understand. I know the two of you aren't exactly best mates," Harry eased into Ron slowly, clueless to anything that may have almost been said by the redhead. _

_Ron kept as still as possible, not letting any emotion show as he studied Harry a long moment. He was deciding whether to punch him or just give him a nod of approval. It was his best friend. And from the way Harry spoke, it was obvious he knew little to nothing about the time spent out looking for Lucius and then even the occurrences back at the Burrow before the end. As much as it was hurting now, he couldn't very well say anything too much. He avoided making eye contact with Draco as though it he would burst into flames. It didn't seem like such a bad idea either._

_"You and Malfoy? It's not what I would've ever suspected," Ron managed, his voice coming out surprisingly strong for the large lump that was caught in his throat. _

_"Me neither but things changed in France. Hell, things changed after the war," Harry told him to which Ron just nodded. How the conversation went after that he wasn't sure. Ron could only think of keeping his cool long enough to get away and far away. _

_Something Harry said struck a chord with him though. "Things changed after the war." This much was true but he hadn't ever prepared himself for this sort of change. He was just glad he'd bit his tongue thus far and that Harry hadn't wasted any time. The thing that left him feeling angry was that he'd waited too long to admit to his own feelings. And then it was too late. _

/…/

Harry buried his hands deep in the pockets of his pants as he watched Draco pack the last of his things from what was once their bedroom. Words just seemed to escape him at that moment. Partly because he knew after what had happened between then, it couldn't change anything. Some strong scotch and infidelity had sealed their fate.

It just all suddenly seemed so surreal. As though he'd stepped from his body and was now just a spectator watching the events unfold. Silently willing himself to say something to make Draco stay. To make any sort of effort he could manage. But nothing came. And soon, with a sigh and a lost glance in his direction, Draco walked out of the bedroom and Harry's life.

He just sat silently in his bedroom for what seemed like hours. Mind buzzing with memories past in that very room. Most of which brought a smile to his face, unlike the more recent ones. Things had been so great between them for so long. Harry couldn't understand what had happened to change that. Why he'd gone out and done the things he had and even more the things Draco had done.

It was just like pouring salt in his wounds. It hurt that he was losing such an important part of his life, but inwardly it hurt that much more knowing that Ron had played a hand in it. He could still bitterly recall every inch of that morning. From the damp air to Ron who answered the door, picture of perfect unease. He had never expected to find Draco at Ron's. It was basically a last resort. Now, he could only just wish he'd gone home and just waited. Things might have been easier.

_Harry had sat up until all hours of the night waiting for Draco to get home. It certainly wasn't like him to just never show up. Especially in the name of work. Draco was nothing short of lazy. This much was obvious. So when the morning finally came and there had been no word at all, Harry had finally gotten up and headed down to the Prophet. _

_He was surprised to find that Draco had left much earlier the night before. He ran a list over in his mind and began the long process of investigating each possible lead in locating the blonde. Harry felt oddly like a mother who had lost her child in a supermarket and frantically traveled the store, searching each aisle and shelf. Of course Harry's supermarket was London and that left the possibilities endless. _

_Once all of the possibilities had been exhausted, Harry reached out for one last resort. If nothing else, his best friend could offer some help in what seemed like a wild goose hunt. With this in mind, Harry felt no unease as he jogged up the stairs to Ron's flat, knocking quickly against the door. He knew it was early and that he'd probably have to stir the redhead from slumber. _

_Inside the house however was not a scene Harry would expect. Ron and Draco had more or less passed out the night before, limbs entwined with little distinction between the two. The sole difference being the intricate patterns of freckles that laced carelessly about Ron's skin. _

_At the knock, Draco shuddered lightly; eyes fluttering open a moment giving his mind a chance to catch up. It certainly wasn't home. Nor anyplace he could quite identify. And what made things much more interesting was that he was curled up amongst another who wasn't Harry. And then, as the knocking grew louder and the form beside him adjusted in his sleep, everything fell into place. _

_"Bloody hell…" Draco muttered in shock, eyes growing wide with panic. As if on cue, a pounding headache split his head as the knocking continued. Weasley to his credit seemed to be doing a fine job of ignoring it. Which was not helping things. "Weasley. Get up. Get up now!" Draco whispered exasperated, shaking the redhead a bit violently._

_"Cut it out. I'm trying to sleep," Ron muttered, eyes not daring to open. He instead rolled over slightly, body falling atop one of Draco's arms and fell back into his slumber._

_Draco didn't give up so easily. "Weasley! Seriously! Someone is here. You have to get up," He was almost pleading as he shook the other man frantically._

_Ron flinched at the tone Draco had taken and finally opened his eyes, adjusting quickly to the light, letting the words being hurled at him fill his head. When it all did, he froze instantly. Not because he was too worried about the person at the door but because he was in a rather compromising situation with Draco Malfoy._

_"Oh Bloody Hell!" Ron shot up quickly, hand meeting his forehead, pushing hair back out of pure stress. "Malfoy what the hell happened last night?" It was a stupid question for he really didn't need two guesses. A whole hell of a lot, that was for sure._

_"We don't have time for this. Someone is at your door." _

_It was then that Harry had taken to yelling. The pair of them froze like deer caught in the headlights as their voice recognition kicked in. Draco's hands pulled anxiously at his hair and his eyes scattered about the room. _

_"What are we going to do? He'll murder us. He'll curse every bit of life out of us!" _

_"We don't have time for the dramatics, Malfoy. Grab your things and head up the stairs to the bedroom. I'll make something up," Ron ordered, grabbing his pants from the night before and covering himself. For the first time giving thought to the fact that he had been just sitting naked in his living room with Malfoy of all people._

_"That's not really reassuring, Weasley! You are not known for your subtle ways!" Draco exclaimed but set about getting his things anyway. Ron shooed him up the stairs as he began buttoning his jeans up, preparing to answer the door. _

_Ron took several deep breaths, giving a look behind him to make sure that the blonde was no where in sight. Willing himself to stay calm, he opened the door to reveal a very frantic looking Harry Potter._

_"Ron! Thank Merlin you're here. I can't find Draco anywhere. He didn't come home last night and he's not at the Prophet or with any of his friends. It's as though he's just vanished," Harry explained all at once, not waiting to be invited in. _

_Ron started at him uneasily, carefully checking over his words. Harry just gave the place a once over and glared back at Ron. _

_"You've got someone here don't you?" Harry asked suddenly and Ron could just feel the color draining from his face._

_"What? Why would you say that?" He asked, probably too quickly._

_"Well no offense but you slightly reek of alcohol and sex. And there are two glasses here on the floor," Harry observed which caused the redhead's nerves to settle slightly, his stomach falling back into place. "Are you alright? You seem a bit jumpy?" _

_"Just surprised to see you this morning is all. It's not exactly the best time." _

_"Yeah, I'm sorry for barging in like this. I'm just going out of my mind crazy. It isn't like him to just disappear," Harry pushed further._

_"I'm sure he'll turn up. Maybe he just got sidetracked and stayed with someone from work. Or maybe he's at home right now. You should go there right now and check. He's probably sitting there waiting for you right now," The hurry in Ron's voice was so obvious that even Harry couldn't miss it. Well that or the robes that were strung over the arm of Ron's couch._

_"Are those your robes?" Harry asked moving nearer to them. Ron beat him to it though, scooping them up._

_"Uh yeah."_

_"They look a bit small for you."_

_"Well they are rather old. I haven't been the cleaners in a while and I'm running a bit on empty," Ron lied as easily as he could._

_"They look just like a set of robes I got Draco last year for Christmas," Harry said, voice sounding a bit nostalgic. "But I had his monogrammed with a DM on the," Harry's voice dropped off as he lifted the neck of the robes up to examine the front where the embroidery would be. His face instantly fell, realization beginning to dawn on him._

_"Harry I can explain…"_

_"Is Draco here, Ron?" Harry questioned him letting the robes fall back across Ron's arm. _

_"Harry, really. You have to listen to me for a second," Ron began to plead with his old friend. It was all swiftly falling apart. _

_"Just answer my question. Is he here?"_

_Ron gave a short nod, which was all Harry needed to send him over the very edge. He looked from Ron to the robes and finally to the stairs. He turned away from his friend and started up the flight of stairs, which would lead to the bedroom. Ron sprung into action after him, pleading with him just to go back downstairs and to calm down and to listen and anything else that he thought could help them. _

_Standing uneasily just inside the door to the bedroom was Draco. He'd managed to get his clothes on in the process though a bit sloppy, which was not helping things. His entire appearance was in disarray, from his hair to his pants, which weren't even buttoned up all the way. Harry stared at him blankly, all of the emotion he was feeling seeping through his green eyes. Draco's silver gray eyes sank down upon the ground, finding the carpet suddenly enthralling. _

_"Harry," Ron started but quickly stopped as he noticed the glare his friend shot at him. He settled back into the hallway figuring he wouldn't be of much help anymore. _

_"What the hell happened here last night? One minute you were working late at the Prophet and the next you're shagging my best friend? There doesn't seem to be a direct connection there for me but maybe I'm missing it." _

_"I'm going to allow you the pleasure of being angry with me. Hell, hate me. This was a shitty thing I did but I'm not going to let you stand here and patronize me for doing it. Especially when you've been behind my back for weeks I'm assuming," Draco launched into him instantly. It was now or never for this conversation. No need to hold anything back anymore._

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Don't play stupid with me, Harry. I came home a few weeks ago. You'd stayed home sick. I'm sure you remember. And when I got there, you weren't quite alone."_

_The room fell into dead silence. Every person seemingly reliving each and every sin they'd committed in getting to that very point._

_"So you thought you would just get back at me by sleeping with Ron of all people? Pull the ultimate payback?"_

_"It wasn't even about that. I was so angry with you and I never intended on sleeping with Weasley. I wound up here last night because he knew what was going on and I needed something of a sounding board. And then one thing led to another and…"_

_Harry held up a hand. "Please spare me the gory details. But the two of you hate each other. So much."_

_"We just drank a lot last night, Harry. Too much. I wouldn't have done this again had I been in a sound mind when it happened. You know that."_

_"Wait, again? This has happened before?" Harry's was growing steadily louder._

_Draco shot him a shock looked at Ron's sudden slip. "It was a long time ago. Before we got together," Draco tried to soften the situation up a little by remaining as calm as possible. He found it was harder than he'd have thought._

_"It was right after everything with my dad."_

_"Right before we got together?" Harry questioned Draco directly at which the blonde nodded in agreement. "And neither of you ever told me? If it happened before, why did it matter?"_

_"Things didn't go so well between us after that. There was no sense in dragging it out and involving you," Draco said simply. He could already sense that there were things Ron wanted to say in the matter and he just couldn't give him the chance. _

_"This is just all too much. You've spent the last year avoiding each other all together. I'd always just assumed it was the better alternative to you two arguing all the time and now this. I just don't know what to think anymore. Other than that everything has just changed in more ways than I'm ready to accept," Harry replied softly, giving a final look between the other two men. He pushed past Ron in the hallway, taking the stairs easily, letting the door slam behind him on the way out. _

_Draco stood there on the verge of a mental meltdown, holding his shoes a bit tightly in one arm. He swallowed hard trying to rid himself of the giant lump that had grown in his throat. He just wished he could close his eyes and this would all go away. But it was too late. What's done was done. The damage was already there. _

_"Look Malfoy…"_

_"Please don't say anything, Weasley. It's just not the time yet. I have to go," Draco said briskly, taking a few more deep breaths before slipping out of the bedroom past the redhead and out the way Harry had gone before him. This left Ron alone, standing in the hallway wondering why it all hurt so badly. He hadn't quite anticipated this. And what was worse was that he wasn't talking about with Harry._

Harry was surprised at how quickly Draco had managed to find a new place. He suspected it was because he'd been in the market before. He had managed to keep his news bundled up inside for quite a long time. Harry wasn't sure why either. He would've figured the blonde wouldn't have wasted any time breaking Harry down limb by limb.

He sat down upon the edge of the bed and released a sigh. It seemed so empty in the room. So devoid of everything. It seemed to do a rather good representation of Harry himself. Racked apart and almost destroyed. And for the first time, he did have to take in some of the blame.

/…/

Ron started up the stairs, stopping midway and turning back around, then deciding against it and heading back up the stairs. It was becoming such a hard decision to make. So much so that he wondered why he'd shown up in the first place. He couldn't think of a single reason that his presence would be welcomed that evening but something inside him didn't seem to find that important.

Finally giving in, he made it to the top of the stairs of the building, stopping just short of a door he'd stood before only a week before. He knocked lightly on the door, fidgeting with the carry out bowl he held in his hands. He felt so incredibly stupid. And even more like he was betraying some of the most important people in his life. Yet, he didn't turn away. Part of him felt like this was a second chance.

After a few brief but painstaking moments, the door opened and a rather bewildered blonde started him down.

"What are you doing here Weasley?" He drawled out, leaning a little against the doorframe itself.

"I thought maybe that you could use some company…" Even though Ron had pondered the answer before showing up, it didn't make it sound any less foolish. If he'd needed company, he'd have called a friend over. Not someone whom he'd just shagged a few nights before which had more or less been the end of whatever his relationship with Harry had been.

"How did you know where to go?" Draco questioned him, still mulling over the response he'd gotten as it was packaged with some sort of dinner that smelled amazing.

"I remembered this place and I told you that I thought it would suit you so I just started here. Otherwise I'd have been utterly clueless and I would've felt horribly stupid," He added, under his breath, more so than now.

"And you brought with you…?"

"Oh, I remembered you saying once that you liked Thai food and I saw a place on the way over so I stopped and figured you might be or hungry or you could save it for later or not," Ron fumbled through his sentences with little to no grace. If he hadn't been Draco Malfoy, he might have found it endearing. Even more so as it had been probably two years before that he'd actually made the off hand comment that he enjoyed Thai food. Ron had promptly told him he couldn't eat anything he couldn't pronounce. Draco tried not to find it odd that he remembered the conversation almost in its entirety.

"Oh come in before my neighbors think I have a habit of passing the time with people who can barely get out a coherent sentence," Draco fully opened the door this time, allowing the redhead entrance, something in the back of his mind nagging him. Causing him to wonder if he was making the right decision.

Ron shot him a look but came in anyway, giving himself a moment to take in the room. What had once been bland and sparse was anything but now. There was plush, leather furniture, and classical reproductions of paintings hung strategically upon the walls. It was just the kind of place that screamed well-to-do right in your face with a snicker. But it in every way seemed to fit Draco's sense of self. Even if it had been years since he'd had the lifestyle he grew up with.

Draco took the container from Ron, intending on waiting a bit before diving in. It wouldn't be polite to eat in front of your guests especially since it was the most notorious Weasley stomach in his living room. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"What do you have?"

"Water, Milk, and a bottle of wine that Pansy left as a house warming present," Draco informed him, staring into the rather scary and empty refrigerator. He'd not been the one to do most of the cooking when he'd been with Harry and the take out was a nice alternative to even pretending he knew what he was doing.

"I'm alright," Ron started but it didn't seem to matter as Draco had popped open the new bottle of wine and had begun pouring two nice sized glasses.

"This will be done in moderation but I should get some sort of celebration in this place. My first time on my own," Draco muttered, somewhat bitterly almost. He'd always struck Ron as the kind of person who would enjoy the quiet and the time alone without having someone breathing down your neck constantly.

Ron stared at the glass skeptically but took it any way, propping himself up on a barstool at the ledge, which looked into the kitchen. The kitchen wasn't anything too grand but he just couldn't imagine the blonde in there doing any cooking anyway.

Draco sipped his glass slowly, seem to space out for a moment. He set his glass down abruptly and then turned on his guest. "Ok, Weasley. You've been here long enough for me to ask why you're really here? I've done the kind host bit," He came out with it all at once which left Ron a bit surprised.

"I knew that you were probably sitting here by yourself and that it probably wouldn't be an easy thing."

"So you thought you'd come and cheer me up? I can't see the thought process there," Draco said bluntly. His gray eyes bearing heavily upon the redhead.

"I wanted a chance to talk to you about what happened that night," Ron said quietly and after moments of prolonged silence that were like agony.

"We got plastered. We shagged. We were then caught by my live in boyfriend. And now we're here making awkward conversation about it. What else is there to say?"

"That's just it though?"

"Things didn't work out the first time, why should this be any different?"

"Things didn't work out the first time because Harry came into the picture. I guess the same is true of this time as well," Ron eased out, albeit a little bitter.

"We can't keep doing this. That was a long time ago. You and I were thrust together in the middle of war. Things were much more complicated."

"You're right. They were certainly very complicated but this is a completely different time. And after all of that time, we find ourselves in the same place all over again. Things can change," Ron pushed harder, his glass of wine forgotten in front of him.

"But I haven't and you haven't and neither has the circumstance. We're still the same as we've always been and one night isn't going to change that, Weasley. You can wipe whatever grand delusions you had from your mind. It was just sex. That's all it was."

If Draco hadn't been so positive that he was correct in the whole thing, he might have been affected by the way Ron's face fell slightly at the comments he made. It was almost as if he was expecting something else. But what else was there for the two of them. Sure, they had a bit of a checkered past when it came to these kinds of things. But what happened then had long been swept under the rug. Or so Draco had thought. He couldn't deny that that night brought back so much. So many memories. But things were still the same.

But they weren't. Draco had managed to break the mold Lucius had so easily slipped him into. Shattering his father's dreams of his only son becoming everything he'd planned him to be. Draco had defied nearly everyone he'd ever cared for and all he'd been left with was ridicule and too few friends for his own tastes. When he'd left for France with Harry, he'd never really considered the repercussions he would face with Ron. The two of them avoided the topic of the time they shared like the plague.

And Weasley. He'd lost a great many people, which softened him up considerably. His temper was harder to flair and he was just different. But grief and loss will do that to people. Ron had learned to laugh things off with a bit more ease. He'd managed to come to grips with himself in terms of being someone other than Harry's best friend. He'd carved out his own identity after too many years of wandering without one. Draco could distinctly remember those days when he'd finally began to see Ron as something more than a sidekick to the Boy Who Lived. And though he never actually admitted anything, there was some form of respect shared because of it. They each had defied what they were supposed to be to become the rather screwed up people they were now. Draco had to agree that it was worth it.

All of this added together still didn't make the equation work any better. And frankly, thinking all of these thoughts put Draco slightly off. He wasn't supposed to ever consider Ron in such a way. It wasn't right. He'd just left Harry. Harry, who was Ron's best friend since their first year of school. There was just too much there. Too much. And their history alone seemed to complicate things further. Draco found himself wishing he could push it from his mind more and more.

"Malfoy? Hello?" Ron's voice called him back to consciousness following his small episode of spacing out. Draco shifted his gaze to the redhead who still wore a slightly defeated expression. "I'm going to go. Enjoy the food, Malfoy. And nice article yesterday," Ron told him before leaving straight in the direction he'd come.

/…/

_Draco studied the kitchen table very closely. Well, not so much the table itself as the only person up at three in the morning to be sitting at the table. The blonde had gone down to simply get himself a glass of water. He hadn't expected to see the redhead, sitting in such deep thought for the late hour._

_It was then that his mind had started playing options over. He knew full well that stepping into that kitchen would get him something more than a glass of what. It would straight drag him into a conversation he didn't want to have. Though more to the point, that he couldn't have._

_There was so much that he was struggling with and it just hardly seemed the time to lay it all out there. He couldn't help but wonder of the consequences. Or rather what led up to these consequences. _

_As Draco lingered just in the doorway, Ron finally gave a glance in his direction making his escape impossible. Draco anxiously bit his lip and entered the rest of the way into the kitchen. He instantly began about getting a glass of water, avoiding the eyes that were burning a whole into the back of his head. _

_"You're just going to let all of this go, aren't you?" Ron finally asked as Draco stood sipping his glass lightly, back to him, over the sink. _

_"What do you mean?"_

_"About everything that happened. You're just going to pretend it didn't and move on," Despite what Draco would've originally thought, it wasn't filled with anger or malice but simply defeat and honesty. _

_"I think that I have to."_

_"And it won't matter if I say that I don't think so?"_

_"It can't," Draco told him simply, finally turning around to meet him face to face. _

_"Is it because of…"_

_"I cannot have this conversation right now. I really can't. There are other people involved now."_

_Ron gave a slight nod. Of course he knew other people were involved. Especially as other people meant his best friend. It was like such a slap in the face. Though he was just as mad at himself. He could've told Harry. He hadn't had to keep it such a secret. He'd just never assumed that the two of them would go off and find something more than renegade Death Eaters. _

_"Good night," Draco finally said after a prolonged silence. He left the glass still sitting atop the counter and more or less fled. The room had just gotten so small and so full. _

_Ron spent a bit more time at that table that evening. Letting everything really wash over him. He was angry for so many reasons, some rational and others not so much. He was mad at Harry for making things so much more difficult. He was mad at Draco for knowingly getting involved with Harry. And he blamed himself most of all. First for developing some sort of feelings for the blonde and then for not owning up to them before. Life could be so cruel._

_Ron had wondered that evening when he would ever really get the chance to have that conversation with Draco. For if not that night then it certainly couldn't be the next or the next until in a vicious cycle, it was cast aside. It bothered him immensely but it wasn't as though there was anything else he could've done. _

/…/

Draco cursed and muttered to himself all the way of the short flight of stairs and even more so as he didn't hesitate in knocking against the too familiar door. It seemed like such a longer time before that he had stood there, waiting much like he was then. Though waiting on very different things. Then it had just been an impulse thing. The need to talk things out. This time, well he found it much more difficult.

Ron answered the door, face flushing instantly at the sight of the blonde on his doorstep. He looked a little bewildered and so many kinds of uncertain. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?" He questioned quietly.

"I really need to talk with you," Draco explained simply. It was a conversation that was long passed due. About two years in fact.

"It's just not exactly a good…"

"Who's at the door, Ron?" It was then that Draco put realization that there was someone else in the house. As the other form appeared, he found himself even more nervous than before.

"Hermione. Oh. I will just go then," Draco started, cursing himself for his stupid impulses and following them.

"Wait! I was just going. Things to do. Wedding to plan. You know," She started quickly. Not giving concern to the dinner that was still cooking upon the stovetop or her promise of an evening with one of her oldest friends.

"Oh. I mean I can come back."

"No need, I'll just grab my bag and be on my way. Good to see you in high spirits though. I was beginning to worry slightly," Hermione explained before vanishing. This left the two of them staring awkwardly at the other, full in anticipation of what would follow. "Ok Ron, you write me soon. We need to get together again," She gave him a prompt hug and then a warm look in Draco's direction and was gone through the floo.

"I suppose you should come in then," Ron announced, stepping back from the doorway to let the blonde enter.

Draco took his invitation and entered the small flat again. Memories still heavy in his memory. He felt rather mad for even thinking the thoughts he was. Perhaps that was the reason he'd set them aside and focused more on what another organ was telling him, perhaps for the first time in such a long time.

"I take it Hermione really wasn't planning on leaving so soon?" Draco questioned, standing awkwardly in the living room.

"Well not really. We were planning on dinner, which is probably burnt to a crisp by this point. But I suppose that can wait," Ron informed him, feeling slightly shy given the circumstance. Well then again, he had more or less been dismissed nights before. It was only fair to be a little skeptical.

"I really don't know what to say. Other than to apologize for my behavior the other night. Things have been rather difficult lately."

"You're preaching to the choir. My best friend since my first year of school won't speak to me. My entire family cannot begin to fathom why I've betrayed Harry in such a way. It's all too unsettling. I'm not used to being the one they defend Harry against."

"And they find no fault in him at all?"

"To be quite honest, no. They find Harry to be a right angel most of the time. There's more fault in what happened between us than anything. And it's _my_ family," Ron spoke though his heart just didn't seem to be in it. It appeared he'd been over something very similar in his own head many times before.

"Well I didn't mean to cause trouble between you and your family," Draco started slowly but Ron put up a hand to stop him.

"That's not exactly your problem so you don't have to apologize. Intoxication will do that to you."

"Yeah, I suppose," Draco commented, taking a moment to be suddenly enthralled with the pictures that hung up on the wall. A few from back at Hogwarts, many more from afterwards, most following the war.

"So are you going to bat around the issue or are we just going to get down to it because I'm frankly getting tired of having the same conversations over and over. What more is there that can be said?" Ron asked in a defeated tone. It was the perfect explanation of how he truly felt.

"No, there are other things that I need to say. The way things were when you left the other night just weren't right. It just didn't make sense that after such time had passed, there was still something there drawing us back like a moth to a flame.

"I tried rather hard to fight it all. I mean it still isn't the most convenient of arrangements and that I understand but that didn't change how I felt. I'm beginning to wonder if anything will.

"You see, I spent too much time in the past masking my emotions and putting them aside. It was easier that way. It ensured that I was never the one who got hurt but things changed. Even though I tried my damndest, I still did in the long run and it just seemed like it was all for naught. And it made me wonder, if I had been wrong about that, who was to say that wasn't the only thing and it made me think about everything you'd said to me," Draco felt like he was beginning to ramble but he paid it no mind. Ron had his entire attentions focused upon him, staring him down almost.

"It just became hard to believe if I still had these feelings in me after time and after all that had happened in the process that maybe they weren't as inane as I had thought. Maybe it was the complete opposite. I spent too much time doing the right thing and not doing what I wanted. And for the first time I have the opportunity and maybe it's just going to my head but I don't want to miss out on anything that I don't have to," Draco's voice seemed tinge with some sort of hope as his words were directed specifically at the redhead.

Ron more or less stood in shock as the words flowed from Draco's mouth. He couldn't seem to believe his own ears. Or at least he thought so. With Draco's wordy explanation, he wondered if he'd quite picked up on everything. That would be terribly embarrassing otherwise.

"So what does that mean?"

"It means that I'm here right now finally asking you to have a conversation that's long over due. A conversation two years in the making. Is that even something we can do anymore?"

"Yeah, we can and I think it's about time that we did."

/…/

**A/N: OK well the story on this story was that it was supposed to be a two part piece and then it was finished. But as I wrote the second part and edited later, I realize there is a still a bit of story to tell and a wedding to be had. Complete with drunk Harry. That's a must. So this was meant to be the last part but hang in there, there will be one to follow. Also note that I've just editted this piece slightly. None of the plot changes, I just did a little fine tuning. Thanks for all of the encouragement and look for part three:-D**


	3. Part Three

_**BETWEEN YOU AND ME**_

_The final war is now behind them, which leaves only the future before them. The problem is, now the future is becoming rapidly unstable. With the past creeping in and shocking discoveries leaving everyone on edge, friendships, relationships and faith will be tested and not without scrutiny or angst. _

/…/

**DISCLAIMER: All characters, settings, and magical occurrences were all conceived and created in the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. Nothing except the glorious plot is property of mine. No profits are being made from my writing. **

**ANOTHER WARNING: This story will contain some SLASH, as it will be the main pairing. If this bothers, offends, or just grosses you out, you can save yourself a lot of pain and heartburn and just click the back button. Otherwise, stick around. I can only hope not to disappoint. I suppose it's best to point out that there will be HBP spoilers throughout. Though the main story takes place following the impending war the stories depict.**

/…/

As the night had had given way to dawn, the unlikely pair had found sanctuary in Ron's old bed which Draco had to admit was more comfortable than it looked. The blonde had always enjoyed mornings. They were enjoyed by so few that he had always felt like they were his own. Which was whimsical and childish and everything that Draco tried not to be. He couldn't help himself.

He propped himself up upon one elbow, blankets falling just below his chest, hair a wild disaster he was sure. His mind that morning had so many things to process and absorb. So many things that were sending off an alarm saying absurd. It caused great alarm in his mind that in the last month everything he had been familiar with had been rocked beyond repair. Firstly, his once reliable and dependable life had been destroyed in the form of Seamus Finnegan. That would be an interesting meeting when the two were pushed in a room together. Not that he really still wanted Harry but mostly because no one made a fool out of Draco Malfoy. He could see the articles being written. Secondly, he'd had to relocate which bothered him almost more than the first. Draco was nothing if not a creature of habit. He thrived in such a situation and now he had to learn new routes home, to work, to restaurants. Thirdly and perhaps most importantly, he seemed to have thrust himself into a new sort of relationship. One that already frightened him more than he was prepared for.

He wondered how deep his feelings really went for Harry for he never found himself so unsure before. Well at least before he'd discovered Harry's little secret. Things with Ron were just so different. It was as though they were both expecting this thing to be over before they even had a chance to understand it. Though with only their discouraging history to go on, it made sense. Everything between them seemed so desperate and rushed. They wanted to waste no time. As though it was against them and all they could do was enjoy it while it lasted.

The future was something to be left from ones mind. When you become too hung up on it, you forget everything that is going on around you. But this did little to sway Draco's thought patterns. He'd begun considering their future from the moment that the sun had hit the horizon and even as Ron rolled over slightly beside him, showing the faintest signs of consciousness, did it not stray far. What did this mean for them? They had finally given in to what they had been fighting for years but where did they go from there? Draco didn't know if he was prepared to accept the gravity of that statement.

"You look much too serious for first thing in the morning," Ron mumbled, voice muffled slightly from the pillow butted up against his mouth.

"Just thinking."

"At eight in the morning? You really must enjoy sleeping just a bit more," Ron offered but pulled himself up slightly, going through the motions of trying to wake ones self up.

"It's quiet. I don't get that very much when I actually get out of bed."

"Perhaps that's the trouble. The getting out of bed part. Maybe let's not do that today."

"I highly doubt my boss would appreciate nor understand my vacancy let alone your ailing patients."

"I just have some free check ups at St. Mungo's and then I'm free for the day. You don't think you can skive off at lunch?" Ron asked, sitting up fully, the sheets sinking just at waist level upon him, leaning against the pillows.

"There's a possibility. It depends on what you'll be feeding me."

"I said nothing about food," Ron tossed back at him slyly, with a careless grin. Inwardly, despite the incredibly early hour, he had never had such an amazing morning in his life. Everything seemed so incredibly different.

He'd never open his big mouth and admit to it, but such a large part of him had probably been spent pining after the blonde in his bed. A rather huge part. It did little to help that he had to watch Draco and Harry together for a little over a year. Though somewhere along the way, he'd managed to put it all behind him. He couldn't waste his time that long. But then things changed. Everything had changed whether they were prepared for it or not.

"You know, I still cannot get over the idea of you as some sort of doctor running around saving lives," Draco commented offhandedly.

"Well thanks."

"No I just mean that you had never seemed like that type of person. But I think that it suits you. Very well."

"It gives me a chance to help out in some way."

"Because helping to save the entire world was not enough for these people."

"Well that honor didn't exactly go to me," Ron replied, looking away from the blonde.

"Yes well, you did your share," Draco spoke quickly, knowing full well now that it wasn't time to as much as mention Harry even in an indirect way. "Look, I don't want to make things awkward between you and Harry over this. You've been friends too long," Draco inwardly cursed himself for sounding so understanding, especially because he didn't feel that way. He didn't care if Harry was hurt by the fact that there was something going on between them. He deserved it as much as Draco deserved to have some scrap of happiness.

"No, I will deal with Harry. Things are finally happening for us. Nothing is going to stop that," Ron's tone was so certain and sure that it almost worried Draco. He couldn't help but not want to ruin that. The genuine emotion that Ron was showing at that moment really sparked something inside of him. _Nothing is going to stop that._

/…/

Despite impending deadline, Draco's mind didn't falter for a moment towards the parchment sitting in front of him. He hadn't even come up with any sort of a title or theme to go on. Usually his article was simply about life and things that were going on in his. He couldn't begin to put his own problems down in ink. That would be too much even for the raunchiest of tabloids. He figured the rumors could be tamer than the truth.

On top of this, he found himself watching the minutes tick until he could be free of the building. He had a lunch with Ron to keep his thoughts occupied. Not that he had too much room for excess things that day. He wondered why he had been so against just staying in bed that morning. Frankly, it would have been more productive.

"Mr. Malfoy, you have someone here to see you," his assistant informed him, giving a helpless smile before ushering herself out. Behind her, Harry Potter himself sauntered in.

"You have nerve. You do know that."

"I've been told that before," Harry eased out, his voice very dry and worn out sounding. He looked less himself that afternoon. Seemingly more disheveled than normal.

"What is it you're here for? Certainly not the pleasant conversation because even you aren't that foolish," Draco's tongue was laced with malice and malcontent and Harry was now receiving the brunt of it. It was funny how quickly one person could shift moods. Though perhaps lying and deceit will just do that to you.

"There were a few more of your things that you left at the house and I wanted to bring them to you. Just a few shirts and stuff like that."

"I'm certain that I'm doing fine without them but you can just leave them and be on your way," Draco enjoyed the way his words were stinging away at the other man. He wanted him to feel half as bad as Draco had, in any way he could.

"Can we talk for a moment?" The desperation in Harry's voice threw him back a little but he quickly regained his footing as he narrowed his eyes, wordless and allowed him to continue. "I've been miserable without you. Nothing has been right since you left."

"What do you expect from me, Harry? To have my insides stomped on and then to make you believe it's all ok? Because it isn't. I've wasted too much time as it is. And all for nothing because I'm the one who got hurt in the end."

"Draco, can't we just work through this? You and I are great together. We're supposed to be together."

Draco's entire sense of being faltered at that moment listening to Harry's words. Somewhere in the back of his mind he had developed of a sense of wondering of why he couldn't just accept the apology. He'd had things well enough. But had he ever been really happy? He couldn't exactly say that he had. They had their moments but it just wasn't quite what he would or could ever consider happiness.

When his mind began processing correctly and just as he opened his mouth to shoot Harry down, he realized that Ron was standing there in the doorway, his gaze shifting between the two of them.

"Ron," Draco managed, a worried expression tainting his face as he moved around his desk.

"Ron? What are you doing here?" Harry questioned, taking a second to understand the situation fully. "Nevermind, I don't think I even need an answer."

"But I do. I need several answers in fact. Firstly, who the hell do you think you are coming down here like this? You are the one who screwed up and just because you're Harry bloody Potter doesn't mean everyone should forget everything else. It doesn't work that way,"

Harry seemed genuinely shocked by the ferocity that shot out of Ron's mouth in his direction. His face shone the surprise as he faltered, trying to locate the words he need but without much luck. It seemed he'd been left completely speechless which might have been for the best.

"And you. You really had to ponder whether or not it would be worth it just to take him back? After everything, you had to think about what would be easiest for you. That's all it is and we both know it. You don't love Harry. You never have. It's all about convenience and simplicity for you. You don't want to do any of the work," Ron's words neither changed nor slowed from what they had been towards Harry. Draco flinched at them though, forced to look away from the anger that the redhead had sent at him.

"It isn't like that. You know that," Draco started, hoping to be reassuring in some way.

"No I don't know that. Every second of the last couple weeks have had me wondering when you would run back to Harry, tail between your legs. And today just confirmed so much fear inside me that I don't even know where to begin."

"I'm not running back to anyone. It just caught me off guard."

"But that's not the point. You shouldn't even have to think about. I haven't for a second wondered if I wanted to be with you. There is absolutely no question about it. I've been in love with you since our first night back at Grimmauld Place. And I just thought that finally things could work out between us. After all that has happened, after all that we have been through. But I guess that maybe I was wrong."

"No. You aren't the only person that is in this relationship."

"Really? That's exactly how I feel right about now. Watching Harry stand there, hanging on to the fact that you were actually considering being with him," Ron cared not a bit that he was probably destroying his oldest and most treasured friendship. The preliminary work had been done before; he was just ripping the rest of it to shreds.

"What should I say to you, Ron? Do you want me to admit that I am scared out of my mind? That it was the only reason that being with Harry could've ever crossed my mind? Is that it? Because I will just lay it all out there for you. I'm so incredibly in love with you that I would run away from it right now just to avoid losing it. It scares me to realize that I want to get a flat with you and have the whole package complete with the barking Labrador. I'm not supposed to feel this way but I can't help it and I just don't know what to do with it," Draco answered his questioning with fury, hardly controlling the level of his voice as everything spilled out over the edge before him. What made him feel worse was that he actually meant every single word he'd spoken and then some.

Ron stood there in complete silence, blown away by the words he'd just been hit with. He wanted nothing more than to capitalize on these emotions right there, Harry Potter be damned. The opportunity, however, did not present itself as Draco's assistant appeared again, a nervous look upon her face.

"Mr. Malfoy, the editor would like to see you in his office," her meek little voice announced and all three men in the office stood there shocked, glancing out noticing the enormous amounts of people who were hurriedly attempting to act as though they hadn't noticed the outbursts. Draco knew this couldn't be good, especially as they were at the Prophet itself.

Without a parting word, Draco tried to maintain as much dignity as was possible as he went to speak with his boss. This left simply Harry and Ron standing in the middle of the office, both avoiding any eye contact or any form of contact for that matter. But it was inevitable and Harry was the first to speak, voice fully of certainty and hope.

"It's only a matter of time, Ron. I want you to know that. Draco's the most fickle person you'll ever meet. You'll be back on your ass in a few months time," Harry told him simply, slipping past and out the door hoping to avoid the crowd that would no doubt stare and gawk at the scene they had just witnessed.

Ron took this empty time to stand there just as awkwardly as he had before. He had so many things that he needed to process and no clue where to even begin. The words that Draco had spilled so rapidly seemed a good enough place to start. They washed over him in such a way that he felt as though he would could drown amongst them. They were unbridled and fierce much like the blonde himself at times. But what did it all mean and more importantly, how much of it was the complete and utter truth. He couldn't help but question it despite how great it all sounded together.

"I was asked to keep further domestic disputes outside of the office and then instructed to write a piece about this," Draco told him in a much quieter tone, pushing his door shut behind him in the process.

"He sounds like an understanding guy."

"Yeah well he's got too many people working for him to give a damn," Draco said simply, shifting from foot to foot for a few moments. "I didn't mean for things to end up like this."

"I know you didn't. Neither did I."

Draco nodded at him, taking a few steps into the office noticing entirely that Harry was gone from the place and in his place simply a small bag with what he assumed to be his things. He wondered if any of it was even worth keeping and without thinking too much on it, let the bag easily sink into a trashcan out of sight.

"We made quite a scene, didn't we?" Ron questioned, a smile tugging sharply against the corners of his mouth.

"Yeah, quite. I think at least five people that will be compiling a story about it. No one can seem to get enough Potter drama."

"But this really doesn't have much of anything to do with him, does it?"

"Not anymore. Not at all," Draco replied, his eyes flickering across Ron's at that moment. The mood between them had settled easily and to a place that Draco felt much more comfortable at. This was surprising, as they seemed to always say the most when they were screaming at one another until red in the face.

"I don't want you to just say things because that's what you think I want to hear. I want you to be honest with me."

"And I have been," Draco defiantly replied which caused Ron's stomach to flip in an entirely natural way it seemed.

"Good. So have I." Ron crossed towards where the blonde now stood and worked Draco easily into his arms, embracing in a much fiercer manner than either had been prepared for, neither choosing to let go for a long moment.

/…/

All Hermione had ever wanted was that small, simple wedding where she could be the center of attention for just a few hours and then ride off into the sunset and get her happily ever after. It seemed foolish for such a practical girl but deep down, it's every girl's dream, to be rescued by Prince Charming and to get that happy ending. Now granted in this case Prince Charming was none other that Severus Snape and that the only rescuing he'd ever done was for himself. All of that taken into account; it didn't taint the dream.

In very muggle fashion, she'd managed to arrange some sort of a rehearsal for the wedding that would shortly follow. Her knowledge of the current situation was good enough to know that she was going to have to be very careful indeed but it was manageable. Besides, she had to give her friends some credit. Or at least she thought so. But as Harry began pounding back the shots, Seamus pleading with him to give it a rest, she should've seen it coming.

Draco had begun engaging his former professor and long time friend in conversations about the latest news when the room was suddenly filled up with a voice that was both familiar and dreaded to them both. Standing in the front of the room on a slight stage stood Harry Potter, glass in one hand, wand in the other. Apparently intoxication hadn't inhibited his spell casting abilities. His sonorous spell seemed to be more powerful than ever.

His companion had instantly stopped speaking which had been a good thing for Draco would not have heard a word of it. His mind focused solely on what information Harry was going to let slip out of his foolish mouth and destroy the façade the evening had created. His eyes immediately picked Ron out of a group of redheads who still weren't exactly in the know about their brother's new significant other. It wasn't that they had been afraid they would judge, they just felt that with Hermione's big day coming up rapidly, that should be the most important thing. That and Ron wasn't entirely certain he was ready for the lecture from his mother about the infidelity he was involved in.

Ron shifted around slightly from the Quidditch talk with George and Charlie just as Harry began his little speech. Hermione pulled herself from her mother's warnings and last minute preparations to realize that the night that was supposed to be about her would no longer be so. Snape on the other hand found it all slightly amusing. It wasn't every day one could watch Harry Potter make a complete fool of himself. Well there were quite a few days but not nearly enough.

"I would just like to raise my glass to Hermione and Snape. And though it baffles the hell out of me, I wish them all of the luck in the world. They are going to need it," Harry started, speech with a tinge of a slur upon the last syllable of the words he used. The hall fell to complete silence with the exception of a few well-placed snickers here and there.

"But what do I know? I'm not exactly in a stable relationship myself. As most of you know, Draco and I are no longer together. Ron saw to that," Harry's tone turned slightly bitter as he pointed his glass directly at the redhead. The confused looks he saw exchanged were enough to push him along.

"Let's face it, I didn't think anything would top Hermione and Snape together. That is until I caught my best friend and my boyfriend together. Let me tell you, that's a shock. But Ron, being the gentlemen he is, didn't stray too far from Draco's side in his brief period of mourning. That's Ron for you though. What a guy," Harry had reached almost every emotion possible it seemed, settling now upon a depressed and defeated voice that slurred all the more.

"It's not as if I didn't try and apologize. I really did. I didn't mean to get mixed up with Seamus. It just sort of happened and then bam! Draco's moved out. Bought a new flat and apparently is shagging my best friend. My best friend since my first day of Hogwarts. The one I defended when no one else would. It's kind of ironic how things turn out, isn't it? One minute you think you know exactly how things are going to be forever and then everything's different. Just like that."

"Harry! Get down from there right now," Draco's voice carried through the hall easily. It seemed that if no one would say anything at all then Draco would be the one to do this. The panicked look on Hermione's face should've been reason enough. "You're making an utter fool of yourself."

Draco approached the small stage and lowered his tone slightly as he approached. Everyone had already begun their whisperings behind him, he knew. Harry seemed to only feed off of his statements like a fire would to oxygen.

"No I think you already took care of that for me, Draco. But thanks for the concern," Harry slurred at him, charm still in place, voice billowing through.

"What are you trying to prove? Do you really still want pity from these people? Because you're getting it. Everyone feels real sorry for you," Draco taunted the other man knowingly. Harry's conscience would usually kick in at that point.

"That's not what this is about?"

"You're right it's not. It's about Hermione and Severus and all you've managed to do is make it completely about you. Like always," Draco's words visibly stung at the other man and his expression fell. It was almost as though the words were getting through to him.

"I didn't mean to do that. I just wanted to give a speech to the couple," Harry tried to reassure the audience at this part which was thoroughly ridiculous but only Harry seemed not to realize. "Because being happy doesn't come along very often. I should know. So Hermione, maybe watch out for Ginny. Never know when she'll get you." It all seemed to go downhill from there as Hermione could remember it.

"Oh give it a rest," Ron started in now just as one of his brothers grabbed his arm to calm him down. "No, I will not stop. Harry got his say. Maybe it's time that everyone else does too."

Ron closed the distance between himself and Harry, the darker haired man taking a step down onto level ground as if his oldest friend were challenging him. Draco's eyes grew in complete disbelief, darting around for sign of anyone trying to break this up. Hermione was on the verge of tears, Snape completely amused that two of his least favorite people were close to blows and Seamus was drowning himself at the bar. It was just spectacular.

"Go ahead, Ron. I'm anxious to hear whatever you could possibly have to say," Harry's tone was dripping was sarcasm and disdain and they were standing a mere couple of feet from one another.

"I'm sick of you standing here in front of everyone and acting as though you're the victim. Perhaps give them the whole story. How you had been sneaking around on Draco for weeks before you even found us together. Or maybe even step back well before to right when you and Draco got together,"

"Are you pulling the 'I had him first card?' Obviously you didn't have him well enough or he never would've been with me in the first place."

"And you handled that so well. It seems you're the one alone now, Harry," Ron's face was almost as red as his hair as the words flew out furiously.

"For now. How long do you think he'll possible stay with you? Average Ron. Absolutely nothing extraordinary about him. I can just see Draco settling down to life like that. He'll be back with me before the end of the month," Harry's words were exactly what he knew Ron wouldn't want to hear. He was satisfied with himself the hurt look Ron took on until of course Ron's fist collided with his jaw.

All went down hill from there are Harry recovered from the punch and launched at Ron causing both of them to topple over. Draco lunged into the brawl, pulling Ron back as well as he could with the aide of the rest of the Weasley clan present that evening. With a bit of force they had managed to get the battling best friends off of one another, Charlie taking control and showing Harry to the bathroom, Draco apologizing profusely to Hermione as he shoved Ron outside of the hall all together.

"What the hell is your problem?" Draco exclaimed in anger, keeping his distance from the redhead.

Ron wiped the corner of his mouth, feeling the wetness that was most likely his own blood. "My problem? What about him?"

"This isn't about him! It's about you making an ass out of both of us in the middle of Hermione's reception!" Draco replied exasperated and feeling himself sliding closer to the edge.

"No, it is about him. It's bloody always about him. You stood in there just now as though you were babying him for what he'd done. Almost pleading with him to get off that stage. Not caring how foolish it was making me feel standing in the back, knowing that everyone knew that we were together. But that you were, saving Harry all over again. It's not your place."

"Someone had to do it. And if it is really going to be that big of a deal if people know that we're together then maybe this is a ridiculous idea after all. If you intend on being ashamed of me."

"That isn't what I meant and you know it," Ron countered on him easily.

"No I don't know that for sure. You've given me not a single indication otherwise. So perhaps when you want to start throwing things in the face of another, you should consider your own decisions as well."

"Draco, we've done nothing but fight and defend the relationship we've formed. You honestly think I would put that much effort into something for nothing? It just gets tiring having to stand back and play second fiddle to Harry as if I don't matter," Ron was fuming and though perhaps not entirely mad at Draco, let all of it wash over the blonde versus where it really should've gone.

"No one asked you to do that. I told you how I felt. You're being ridiculous. What more do you want me to do?"

"I want you to mean it and to show it. Because thus far, you've done a pretty shitty job of it," Ron's words hit Draco like a train before he turned away and started walking in the opposite direction of the party, Harry, and most importantly Draco.

/…/

Draco hadn't slept a minute that night as he sat in the middle of Ron's flat. It was slowly driving him mad letting his eyes fall over every single picture that littered the walls before him. He'd been there so many times now but hadn't really taken much time to really study them. Though he did note that he certainly hadn't found himself in any of them.

The one that had Draco thinking so hard was the one that fell just at the top middle, above a Weasley family portrait. It was Harry and Ron. Right after Voldemort was defeated. Right after Harry had delivered the last curse. Ron's father was already gone. Ron and Draco had already slept together and it was right before Harry and Draco would leave for France. Both of them were grinning so big as they posed for the picture. Even then things were too complicated.

And things had changed so much that it would be unrecognizable should a new photograph take its place. Harry and Draco had already gone to France. Draco and Ron had slept together again. And Harry and Ron were close to murder. He couldn't help but blame himself slightly. He'd caused such turmoil for the two best friends. A friendship he'd never seen matched. One he'd envied for so many years. Now instead of being one of them, he was with one of them and that complicated matters further.

It didn't make what had happened any easier though and Draco couldn't forget that. He'd had every detail of his life in the past weeks put on display for everyone. The things he was still dealing with himself were served up to future wedding guests who certainly wouldn't miss act two. He could feel the judgement already. It was then that he looked up and saw Ron occupying the doorway, slightly puzzled as to what the redhead was doing sitting upon his couch.

"What are you doing here?" Ron questioned, sounding thoroughly and completely defeated.

"I was waiting for you. I didn't think you would be gone so long." The clock upon the wall now showed that Ron was indeed at home and that it was also well after two in the morning.

"After my display at Hermione's I was pretty certain I'd never see you again. Well after you punched me rather hard in the face for everything I said," Ron explained coming into his place and letting his door click shut behind him.

"Well I thought about it and frankly I still am. I haven't been that humiliated in my entire life," Draco's tone was stern yet not as entirely angry as he'd have liked to have sounded.

"Yeah well my entire family probably won't be speaking to me for quite a few days. Hermione and Harry completely aside," Ron sounded mad enough at himself for everyone but that didn't shake the feelings Draco was having right then.

"Yeah well I can't say that I would blame any of them. You managed to put our entire lives up on display for everyone," Draco began which didn't phase Ron at all. He had been expecting this. Especially after his outburst in the middle of the street. He'd stepped slightly over the line and all of the words he'd spilled hadn't been the complete truth.

"Me? I wasn't the only person up there," Ron defended himself, feeling the thoughts from before creeping back into his head.

"Yes and the next time I see Harry I very well could curse him until he can't see straight," He assured him not wanting to stir that pot just yet. Resolve the first issue first. Then tackle the second, which would be the most difficult.

"I never meant to say anything but he just kept pushing. And there you were standing up there with him, talking him down as though it was your place." Weasley jealousy had been his downfall that evening. He'd lost Draco once before and he couldn't get it out of his head that the same could happen once more.

"There was no sense in him humiliating himself and then dragging both of our names through the mud. I had more pride than that," Draco reasoned to him, which seemed much different to the redhead having heard it. His mind had played a completely different list of reasons.

"There were just things I had been sitting on for a long time and I could think of nothing else but just to say them and then I didn't even get to finish. It seems that your best friend could also be the best enemy. He knew exactly what to say to push me over the edge. It was like back in school with you," Ron spoke bitterly towards the end. Harry had said a lot of things he wasn't entirely certain he'd be ready to forgive for a long while.

"That doesn't explain your tirade outside."

"I don't know what will explain that. I just saw how you were acting with him and all of the words that he was saying to everyone. I just got it in my head that he was right and that everyone else already agreed. I couldn't shake it," Ron answered honestly feeling slightly foolish.

"I don't know what I have to do to assure you that things with Harry and I are over. He was terrible to me and granted I wasn't exactly a picnic myself either but I had enough of that before. It's just taken this long. I'm trying not to screw things up and it seems to be working against me at every turn," Draco was more than slightly bothered by it. If he had believed in signs like that, he might have worried. But as he tried to be and stay as practical as he could, he shrugged it off. Life was just like that.

"I know they are. I just can't help but find myself jealous when he'd around and when he spouts off promises of the two of you getting back together."

"I can see that. I think everyone can see that. But Ron, things are different now. Everything has changed."

Ron nodded and let his eyes raise up from the ground where they had fluttered to and back to the blonde. Draco raised a brow and shook his head.

"Sit down. Let me attempt to clean you up," Draco finally gave in, thoroughly bothered by the blood that had dried just in the corner of his mouth. It seemed that his lip had split rather spectacularly.

A short trip into the bathroom later, Draco returned with a wet cloth and cleaned off the blood gently. He'd settled onto his knees just in front of Ron who was leaned forward slightly to make things much easier. Draco dropped his hands as the blood had disappeared and watched the redhead a moment. They didn't say anything to each other but there was a real understanding that evening. And maybe it would lead to things slowing down or then again, maybe not.

"I've never for a second been ashamed of this," Ron said quietly, letting his eyes sink away from the blonde. If nothing else would be resolved, that point had to be.

/…/

It was an eerie silence inside Malfoy Manor that Ron found. It was completely unnerving for something so big to have no real character to it. Though he knew that no one had lived in the place in several years now. There had been no one to fret over the upkeep and with that taken into account, the place had fallen into disarray.

Draco had entered easily, not waiting much of Ron as he explored the old home. He ran his fingers carelessly across a banister, which led up the stairs to a whole corridor of bedrooms and sitting rooms. He could remember when it was all so big and shiny before his tiny eyes. When nothing had lost its luster. That wasn't the case anymore.

Ron halted his progression in the huge foyer at the front of the manor. He still felt slightly out of a place in a home that Voldemort had freely walked through and even lived in for a brief period. And with that meant that Lucius Malfoy had also occupied that space and he wasn't very fond of either. Draco didn't sense it at first until he started up the stairs and realized that he was alone. He gave a funny look back at Ron as if questioning what he was doing. That had been all it took and he hurried up behind Draco, following his lead.

They walked down what seemed an endless corridor to Ron but just home to Draco. He pushed open one of the last bedroom doors and beheld a room he hadn't seen in almost four years. It really had been that long. Two years of hiding and two not being able to bring himself back. There were just too many memories, good and bad. Though more so heavy on the bad.

The room was exactly like Draco remembered it though covered more in dust. The giant drapes were preventing nearly any light to escape through their heavy material but though dark, there was no mistaking it. Ron lingered right behind Draco, eyes growing at the sight he met. There was only one guess needed as to who had occupied the room.

"This was all yours?" Ron asked absently, following Draco in now.

"When I got older yes. I had a playroom when I was younger. The bedroom wasn't a place for toys," Draco rattled off as though he'd heard it a thousand times. In the middle of his speech, he pulled back the dark green fabric from the windows and latched it back, letting the room rill to the brim with light.

Ron stared in awe as everything was illuminated before his eyes, the room taking shape and most certainly Draco's. Everything in there, whether it was its position or just its quality, screamed Draco. The finest of everything. Arranged just so. He felt his lips pull up into a short smile.

"This is definitely you."

"Why do you say that?" Draco questioned, stepping away slightly from the window, facing the redhead, puzzled look present.

"Everything in here is just screaming I'm better than you are. It's like a gift you have without realizing it," Ron said in words that he knew weren't good he just could no find another way to say what he wanted to.

"So what you're saying is, the snobbery in this room is a sure tip that I must have decorated?" Draco questioned to which he only got a shrug back. "At least I haven't thrown it all together in a cluttered mess."

"My place is not a cluttered mess. It's just lived in. I'm not afraid to touch anything in the whole place," Ron almost beamed at him in his best condescending tone.

"Well you should be. Who knows the last time any of it was cleaned."

Like most times, Draco got the last word with Ron giving him one of those glares. The glares that melted away when the blonde put on a smile. That was all it ever took and all was well and forgotten. Today though, Draco bit lightly upon his lip a moment, which achieved the same effect as smiling but Ron's glare just, shifted.

"What?" He questioned quickly, taking several steps closer to the blonde.

"Do you want to move in with me?" Draco asked all at once and feeling slightly foolish for having done it. Granted they stayed at each other's place often enough it just wasn't the same. He had that annoying pang in his stomach every time one of them would go to leave or on a night when he'd find himself alone in bed.

"What, here?"

Draco had not intended on moving into Malfoy Manor in any way shape or form but the tone that Ron used was more than slightly offensive. "What's wrong with this place? It's old but it's still much more extravagant than anything you'll ever see."

"But I don't want extravagant and I don't want a house where the dungeons have held more than a small prison," Ron let into it, spilling more or less the reasons he was so hesitant inside that place. The death rate was just incredibly high.

"That's not true," Draco started with a bit of a scowl. "I wasn't even talking about here to begin with. I meant in general but now you've just insulted my ancestral home to my face and standing in my own room…"

"You prat, you know I'll move in with you."

"No, it's too little too late. I've been insulted and I will not stand for that," Draco turned away, getting into the little act of melodrama he was currently putting on. Ron seemed to buy straight in it, grin growing with each passing barb.

"Well probably better this way anyway. I won't have to put up with your incessant need to stand in front of the mirror preening for hours on end," Ron was easily pushing his buttons and rather enjoying it too.

"I do not preen. There is a difference between looking nice and preening," Draco fumed as if he'd had this conversation many times before.

"Draco, I would love to move in with you," Ron finally said in complete sincerity, a hinting of a small dancing across his lips.

"Of course you would. Who wouldn't?" Draco fed off of everything that was thrown his way, bringing his arms around his redhead, bringing their bodies dangerously close.

"Someone much more sane than I?"

"Aren't you ever so witty today?" Draco combated pulling away with a swift roll of his eyes. He started to move towards the other end of the room as Ron wrapped fingers around his wrist pulling him easily back.

"And you're sure about this? You aren't going to regret this later?" He asked and Draco brushed his lips up against Ron's a moment.

"No, I'm certain I'll regret this later," Draco replied in a cheeky tone. Sensing that he needed to be momentarily serious he continued. "I wouldn't have opened my mouth if I didn't think that this was what I wanted."

"Ok then," Ron ended the conversation for them, letting Draco off, following another kiss, to uncover what else might have been left from his last visit.

/…/

Ron had forced himself to even get out of bed that morning. It had been easier as Draco had left early for the Prophet. He'd had a short trip to make that afternoon with some publishers. It seemed he'd earned enough acclaim at the Prophet to warrant something of a book. Surprisingly all of the wizarding world was ready to hear Draco's story (this of course coming after the show the trio had put on) and though he had complained about the negative press he would eventually get, Ron knew that he inwardly was delighted with the idea.

His day had seemed to have gotten slightly worse as he'd gotten to St. Mungo's. His first few patients had been more taxing than normal which was never a good way to start your day. Then just as he had been consuming a third cup of coffee for the morning, a young mediwitch had asked if he could take a look at another patient whom had come in. Routine checkup she'd told him. He hadn't seen the harm in it until he'd stepped foot into the room.

"Seamus," Ron's tone was short and terse as he readied himself for the checkup he was kicking himself for accepting.

"I asked them if you were working today. I kind of wanted to talk to you," the Irishman began awkwardly, feeling it even more so when the redhead did not bother to meet his gaze at that statement.

"Well this is an infirmary not a pub so if there is no need for medicinal attentions…"

"I need the checkup. I just thought conversation wouldn't be as terrible this way. You can just go about your business as I talk. It won't take long."

Ron seemed hesitant but felt it best just to give the man his time and be done with the whole thing. He wasn't so much mad at Seamus as he was the fact that he knew he'd been dating Harry and that meant his conversation would settle upon the man. He was tired of that being the hot spot of discussion.

"Harry and I stopped seeing one another," Seamus started slowly. Ron looked up at him surprised slightly but went back to his tests. "I don't know why you looked so shocked. After his display at dinner it was rather obvious I was just a pawn in his game."

Ron didn't say anything but he could see where he was coming from. Harry had made it quite clear that he still wanted Draco back. And that he would do anything for it. Being Seamus that night would've been more difficult than being one of the other three. At lease they all played a real role. Seamus was made to feel as if he didn't matter. Ron softened a bit at those thoughts.

"I just wanted to tell you that I know that he regrets saying everything that he did that night. He was really drunk and definitely not thinking clearly."

"Why are you defending him, Seamus? After all that he's done, I'd have been singing his faults in witty limericks," Ron offered, touching the tip of his wand to Seamus' wrist.

"Oh don't get me wrong, I don't want anything to do with him anymore. I just know that the two of you shouldn't throw away what friendship you have. It's too rare a thing and to do so over Draco Malfoy, well…" Seamus started and the look he got was enough so that he halted his speech. He couldn't quite understand it but that didn't seem to matter to Ron.

"Look, Seamus. Harry has treated everyone terribly in the past few months. You. Me. And especially Draco. If he wants to salvage our friendship, he's going to need to start making some apologies," Ron told him simply, scribbling a few things down of note based upon his examination.

"And that would fix things?"

"It'd be a start," Ron offered knowingly full well that things with Harry probably would be forever changed. Things couldn't go back to how they once were. All that was hanging over him now was whether or not they'd manage to get any friendship back at all. And as Ron could see it, there was a very slim chance.

/…/

"Bloody hell! Damn thing not doing what it's supposed to."

Ron could hear Draco as soon as he'd taken one step inside the flat. Draco's flat this time and the sounds were strictly coming from the kitchen. A domain to which the blonde did not frequent often if not for Ron's safety alone. From the smell and amount of yelling, Ron deduced he'd have quite a mess to help clean up.

"I thought we talked about you and the kitchen," Ron exclaimed, leaning against the doorway into the small area. It was hardly an adequate space to make anything too fancy and not nearly big enough for both of them to be moving about it.

"Well I thought that I should give it a try. I can make potions that most people are too afraid to attempt and I can't manage to boil some spaghetti. It's just ridiculous," Draco complained tossing an oven mitt upon the counter, giving the stove a look of contempt.

"What brought up the sudden urge to become England's next great chef?" Ron questioned and Draco shrugged his shoulder slightly letting them make eye contact a moment before it all dawned on Ron. "I suppose it is today, isn't it?"

It had been exactly two years since Ron and Draco had first gotten together. Just the day after they had returned home. Three weeks before the final battle. Five weeks before Draco would leave for France with Harry. Part of Ron felt as though he had been much longer than that. It seemed that their time apart had been almost an eternity though he suspected a little of Draco's melodrama was rubbing off on him.

"Yes and I thought I'd surprise you but well you see how that went," Draco grumbled flipping the switch off on the stove, the spaghetti no longer even covered in water but instead sticking to the sides of the pan thoroughly dried out.

"You didn't have to do that," Ron started, moving further into the kitchen area.

"Well that's good because I didn't," Draco's tone indicated he wasn't entirely thrilled with his lack of ability. He thoroughly disliked not being able to do anything that he pleased. And this was one thing he wasn't sure he'd ever grasp.

Ron stopped mere inches from where Draco stood causing the blonde to look up and meet his gaze. "It's the thought that counts," Ron informed him before leaning in for a kiss. The pair easily found themselves wound up in the other as they pulled back, faces lingering close.

"That was utterly cheesy, Weasley," Draco told him in a completely matter of fact tone. Ron just grinned back at him.

"So was attempting to make me dinner," Ron disputed, moving closer to Draco to share a few kisses between conversation. He didn't add that he was rather touched by such a simple gesture. Though sometimes it seemed some of the simplest things escaped Draco's mind as a feasible option.

"Well then we're both even for tonight. Maybe we'll just order out then?" Draco questioned though did not quite really expect an answer. Instead, the two sunk into one another, pushing everything out of their minds and just focusing on where they stood two years before when they had first found themselves in such a position and how different things had become since then.

/…/

Hermione paced anxiously in the bathroom of the hall. A different hall than the time before but this was now the real thing. The thing people would really remember when they thought back on her wedding day and she could already imagine a drunken bar fight or something equally as embarrassing. She clenched and unclenched her fists for a moment before there was a knock at the door.

"Hermione, you ought to come out of there. Sev's losing it with your reception line," Draco's voice filtered through the door to her and she sighed heavily, opening to door to him. "Are you alright?"

Since things with Ron had worked themselves out, there had been a bit more of an understanding between the two of them. He had Ron and she had Severus. They were bond to have to deal with one another at very frequent intervals and Draco didn't want to quite risk making that harder than it was. Hermione seemed to agree. She'd had enough embarrassing outbursts already.

"I'm just worried about this evening. I want it to go off with a hitch but things have a way of not doing that for me," She confessed to him, opening the door enough so he could enter the small room with her, letting the door shut again.

"You mean drunken morons making speeches I take it?" Draco asked with a bit of a grin that faded at the look and nod he received. "Well I can assure you, Ron will not be consuming any alcohol this evening though I make no promises about Potter."

"I just don't want people to remember this as that party where Ron and Harry rolled into my wedding cake," She told him in a defeated tone. She cared a great deal for both of them but it didn't change her feelings about anything.

"I don't blame you. Frankly, I'm not entirely certain I'd have invited any of us to begin with."

"Why you?"

"Well this wouldn't exactly be an issue had I not been involved. I just feel as though I've muddled things up sometimes," Draco admitted to her, as they were being honest. Besides, he had nothing to lose speaking the woman. She would give better advice than anyone else he knew anyway.

"You haven't muddled things up. Harry's muddled things up. Draco, I've never seen Ron so incredibly happy as he is right now. It's sickeningly, deliriously so. And even though Harry's been a dreary mess as of late, I can't imagine taking that happiness away from Ron. He deserves it," She told him honestly which caused a look of surprise to light his face at her negative comments towards another dear friend of hers. "I love Harry as much as anyone can but he has to get himself together. He's let too much go to his head. I think on some level he realizes that you and Ron just fit better together. I think that bothers him most of all."

"I've wondered a lot lately what would've happened had I not gone to France with Harry. How different things would be today. But in the long run, I don't think I can change anything at all. It's gotten me to where I am today. And Ron isn't the only one that's become happy. I think that's what most of us are missing."

There was an annoyed knock at the door and Hermione offered an occupied back at it. Until of course, the voice called back and she heard her groom just outside sounding more than slightly annoyed. She pulled the door open and Severus eyes Draco a moment, changing his expression not a bit and asked if he was planning on making his way through the entire Golden Trio before the year was up. The two of them burst into laughter and he assured him he would not. He found himself quite content at the moment. Even Severus couldn't debate that.

"Thanks Draco. For talking to me. It makes me feel a little better," She told him just before he began to saunter back into the party.

Draco was still thinking very hard on her words when Harry approached him. The gesture caught him completely off guard and he wasn't thinking when he narrowed his eyes at the uncomfortable looking ebony haired man before him. Harry seemed to take the hint and instantly began to offer his own form of a truce.

"It's nothing bad. I just wanted to apologize," the words escaped his mouth rather quickly as he didn't want to scare the blonde off just yet. Or even worse create a tense atmosphere for the both of them.

"Really?" Draco sounded a bit skeptical but that couldn't be helped. Given Harry's previous behavior, it didn't stand to reason that he'd be standing there before him actually attempting civility.

"Really. Things at Hermione's engagement were horrid. I never meant to drink that much and then to say that much," He started and Draco stopped him towards the end.

"It's really nice that you want to bury the hatchet but I'm not the one that you should be apologizing too. You and I don't have the slightest bit of a chance at a friendship. I think we both can accept that. But this thing with Ron, that's where the apologies are due. From both of you," Draco launched into him, not entirely full of malice just reality. He knew things would never be ok for him and Harry. Partly because they'd both harshly crushed the other and partly because the entire thought made Ron uncomfortable to his core. Draco was getting a good show of what Weasley jealousy was all about.

"I can't imagine Ron apologizing for much. That's not how he operates."

"Trust me as someone who is around a lot more than you have been. He feels miserable about the two of you not speaking. He wants things to be fixed. Should you instigate, he'll apologize. Put it off and I can't guarantee you'll ever get it back," Draco's words sounded very sincere and it left Harry thinking about it even as he walked away to speak momentarily with a few of the other guests.

The female portion of the Weasley clan somehow had caught up Draco as he stopped to get something to drink. Out of the corner of his eye he could see his redhead and Harry beginning to speak to one another. As Molly began talking, he made it a point to at least keep an eye on the two so not too much blood was shed.

"Draco, I just thought this would be as good a time as any to have a talk with you," She began and he just nodded, trying to keep his attentions evenly distributed. "You've been a part of this family for a while now. First when you were with Harry and that you and Ron are together. I just want you to realize that Ron has put a lot on the line for you…"

"Mrs. Weasley. You don't have to have this talk with me. I will assure you two things this evening. Firstly that I care about your son more than I have cared about anything in my entire life. Secondly, that he couldn't get rid of me now should he actually want to. I realize all of the sacrifices he's made but so have I. And it's a lot of work some days but it's certainly worth it," Draco finished up, resenting himself already for the speech he spoken unprepared to the woman.

"You know, I'd worked up an entire thing about what I wanted to say to you but I think all of that's irrelevant now. And please, call me Molly."

Draco gave a smile in her direction as she hesitated not to pull him into a hug, like the ones he'd witnessed her sharing with each of her boys independently. As he was back into his original stance, he looked over just to catch Ron and Harry in a similar position and despite himself he smiled. The war was finally over and Draco had found something he'd sought for many years. Happiness. And he knew that as long as Ron Weasley could stand him, it would be there.

/…/

**A/N: Ok this really is the end of the road now. I really thoroughly enjoyed this story personally. It's a very different angle then I usually take. Mostly because I've never been a Ron/Draco shipper but right now, I can't see shipping much else. This ended up being a bit longer than I had originally intended. It just seemed to get longer as it went. Apologies there. So, lemme know as always if you enjoyed/loved/hated it. Make my day:-D**


End file.
